Yugioh Gx! Seven Stars Saga
by DarkMaster1117
Summary: Sly meet Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale, Bastion Misawa, Chazz Princeton, Alexis Rhodes, and Zane Truesdale; Gonna make new friends, rivals and enemies in Duel Academy. this is based on Actual Yugioh! GX anime and manga.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone. This is my first story about Yu-Gi-Oh!, and** ** _I am not stealing anything_** **from authors who are doing their own Yu-Gi-Oh GX stories. Trust me. I don't do that. I do things in my own way, and I wouldn't write this story without the authors that are helping me.**

 **Credits: Sanokai, Spirit Reader, Liquid Phanzon**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Next King of Games**

It had been ten years, since Atem moved on to the afterlife, and Yugi Muto was now not only the King of Games, but had also married his childhood friend, Téa Gardner. With their love, it wasn't long before Joey and Mai revealed their feelings to each other, falling in love and getting married, as well. With Duel Monsters having grown in popularity, Seto Kaiba had started Duel Academy, a school where students learned and hoped to become the next King of Games.

A boy was standing in front of the Kaiba Dome. His name was Sly Hedo. He was 5'7" with silver hair that fell over his eyes. He was wearing a black beanie, a blue denim jacket, a white shirt, blue denim jeans, and black sneakers. He walked up to the desk in front of the Kaiba Dome where people signed up to have their strength tested, and to see if they had what it takes to stay in the Academy.

"Name, please?" the man at the desk asked.

"Sly Hedo," Sly replied.

The man took the clipboard off the desk and looked at the list.

"Go on in," he said.

"Thanks," the silver-haired boy said as he entered the dome.

 **"Once again, all Academy applicants who have already passed their Duel entrance exams, please proceed to registration. For those who have failed, better luck next year,"** the speakers announced as Sly walked inside the stadium.

"… And have fun at Duel Monsters Community College," said a makeup-wearing person who chuckled. They were wearing the standard Obelisk Blue uniform, complete with gold trimmings and a ruffled pink collar, shoulders, upper chest, and sleeves.

In one of the Duel areas, one of the proctors had Summoned a Legul. (1/300/350) A snake-like monster appeared and directly attacked a blue-haired boy with glasses.

 _Aw man…_ the blue-haired boy thought as he took the hit _. I can barely concentrate with all these academy kids staring at me… Judging me… What I wouldn't give to already be enrolled in the school like them…_ he thought as he stared at all of the Academy students. They merely stared back at blue haired boy and at the other applicants.

" **Last call for academy applicants. If you have not taken your exam, do so now."**

Sly rose up from an elevated platform, wearing his Duel Disk. In front of him, another platform rose, a man wearing the purple outfit of the Dueling proctors standing on it. The man looked at Sly with a steady glance.

 _All right… Here we go…_ Sly thought as he stared at the proctor.

"All right, applicant. What is your name?" he asked with an overbearing tone.

"Sly Hedo, sir," Sly replied respectfully.

"Well then, Mr. Hedo, you know the rules; you win, you're in," the proctor said, starting his Duel Disk. "If you lose, then better luck next year."

"Oh, we'll see about that," Sly said, starting his Duel Disk.

"Duel!"

 **Proctor: 4000**

 **Sly: 4000**

"Draw!" Sly declared, drawing his sixth card. Looking at his hand, he pulled out a card and put into the Monster Card Zone.

"I'm gonna summon my personal favorite: Elemental Hero Stratos!" **(4/1800/300)** A turquoise-skinned hero wearing blue and silver armour appeared on the field, bearing triangular wings that used fans to keep him aloft.

"Now, since Stratos was Summoned out, it allows me to search my Deck and look for an Elemental Hero monster, and I choose Elemental Hero Woodsman!" Sly searched for the card, found it, and shuffled his Deck. "I place one card face-down and end my turn." A hologram of a face-down card appeared behind Stratos.

"All right. It's my turn. Draw!" The proctor drew his card. "I activate Terraforming. This allows me add a Field Spell Card from my Deck to my hand, and I choose A Legendary Ocean. Then, I'll activate it." Water flooded the arena, surrounding them completely and rising above their heads. An ancient city materialized behind the Proctor with buildings composed of brick and mortar that had faded to green and orange from the water.

"Its ability increases the ATK and DEF of WATER monsters by 200, and lowers their Levels in the hand and on the field. Next, I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your left face-down card!" A cyclone ripped through Sly's face-down card.

"Finally, I Summon Terrorking Salmon in Attack Mode." A large silver-scaled fish with pink fins and hooked jaws appeared in the water and screeched. **(5→4/2400→2600/1000→1200)**  
"Destroy his Stratos with **Water Blast Wave**!" The silver-scaled fish shot a huge blast of water towards the greenish-blue Hero, causing it explode.

 **(Sly: 3200)**

"I set one card face-down and end my turn." The face-down card materialized behind Terrorking Salmon.

"All right. My move." Sly drew his card. "I Summon Elemental Hero Woodsman in Defense Mode!" A green-skinned warrior whose left side was covered in smooth bark appeared on the field, kneeling and crossing his arms. **(4/1000/2000)**. "Then, I set two face-downs. Your move."

"My turn." The proctor drew his next card. "I'll Summon my Deepsea Warrior in Attack Mode." A warrior armored in green scales and bearing silver fins appeared on the field, the monster masked by a black helmet and bearing a trident with a blade at the base. **(5→4 /1600→1800/1800→2000)** "Now then, Terrorking Salmon, attack Elemental Hero Woodsman, and Deepsea Warrior, attack him directly!" The two WATER Attribute monsters obeyed and charged at the silver-haired boy and his monster.

"Not so fast!" Sly's face-down revealed Mirror Force. "This stops your attacks, but that's not the best part. The best part is that it can destroy all your monsters, as well!"

"Very good, but not good enough. I play my own Trap Card." The proctor activated his face-down Trap. "Seven Tools of the Bandit. I pay 1000 Life Points and it allows me to negate the activation of your Trap Card. Now, Terrorking Salmon, attack his Woodsman with **Water Burst Wave**." He smiled as, once again, Terrorking Salmon fired a huge blast of water towards Sly's last monster. "Deepsea Warrior, attack him directly!"

Deepsea Warrior charged and swung its lance past the silver-haired boy.

 **Sly: 1400**

 **Proctor: 3000**

"I end my turn," the proctor said as he saw Sly press a button on his Duel Disk, activating his other face-down card.

"Before you end your turn, I activate Call of the Haunted! With this Trap Card, I can bring back one of my monsters, and I choose Elemental Hero Woodsman!"

As the Trap Card was flipped up, the proctor saw Woodsman pop out of it and stand next to the silver-haired boy.

"OK. My draw." Sly drew his card, getting the only one that could help. After adding the drawn card to his hand, the greenish-skinned Hero began to shine.

"What's going on?" the proctor questioned.

"During my Standby Phase, Woodsman's ability kicks in. It allows me to look in my Deck and add Polymerization to my hand." Sly took his Deck out of his Duel Disk and began to search for the fusion card. After a few seconds, Sly found the card he needed. He took it out, shuffled his Deck and put it back into his Duel Disk.

"Now, I play Polymerization! I fuse my Elemental Hero Woodsman on the field and my Elemental Hero Ocean from my hand in order to Summon _Elemental Hero Absolute Zero_!" The two heroes jumped into the sky and merged together in a vortex. A new hero, wearing armor that was covered in ice over a midnight blue bodysuit, appeared from the vortex. **(8/2500/2000)**

"Thanks to A Legendary Ocean, it will increase my monster's Attack and Defense Points, but that's not all. My Absolute Zero's ability allows it to gain 500 Attack Points for each WATER Attribute monster on the field, and there are two of those, so that gives it 3700 Attack Points!" **(8→7/2500→2700→3700/2000→2200)** The white-armored Hero's blades of ice extended all over his body.

Everyone in the dome was awe as they saw an incredible monster being played.

"All right then, Absolute Zero! Attack Terrorking Salmon with your **Ice Slash attack**!" He declared an attack. Absolute Zero rushed forwards, slicing the silver-scaled fish into glowing fragments. The proctor covered his face with his Duel Disk, shielding himself from the minute shards of holographic ice that were blown into his face.

 **Sly: 1400**

 **Proctor: 1900**

"Next, I play De-Fusion, which makes my Fusion go back into my Extra Deck, bringing back my two Heroes." Absolute Zero entered a reverse spiral, but as it did so, shards of ice blasted from the spiral as it split back into Woodsman, **(4/1000/2000)** the green-skinned warrior with half of its body made out of wood, and Ocean, **(4→3/1500→1700/1200→1400)** a blue-skinned warrior that resembled a dolphin, both of whom appeared above him, Ocean carrying a spear tipped by a crescent-shaped blade. The shards slammed into the Deepsea Warrior and shattered him.

"Wait, what happened to my monster?!" Proctor asked

"Well, since you asked, when Absolute Zero is removed from the field, its ability allows me to destroy all the monsters on your side of the field," he answered, the proctor adopting a shocked expression.

"Now, since that's out of the way, Ocean, attack," he declared.

Ocean charged and struck the proctor with its stave, reducing him to 400 Life Points.

 **Sly: 1400**

 **Proctor: 400**

"Now, Woodsman, finish him off!" Woodsman lowered his root-covered shoulders and slammed into the proctor, reducing his Life Points to 0.

 **Sly: Winner**

 **Proctor: 0**

The proctor stood up and gave the winning applicant a smile. "Well done, applicant. You've passed your test. Welcome to Duel Academy."

"Thanks." Sly bowed and he was then lowered down by the elevator below his feet.

Next to him was a Duel between a boy about who was the same age as Sly wearing a grayish-white school uniform and a Dueling proctor. On the field in front were two Defense-position monsters known as Gear Golem the Moving Fortress (800/2200) and Big Shield Gardna (4/100/2600). The monsters opposing the Dueling proctor were a Vorse Raider (4/1900/1200), and there was a face down Spell or Trap Card on the boy's side.

"Alright, new guy," the proctor called to the boy. "Multipie choice: you have two monsters staring ya down. Do you, A: throw in the towel, B: beg for mercy, or C: run home to momma?" the proctor taunted him, but the boy didn't lose focus.

"I'll go with D, none of the above!" he replied as the card flipped face-up showing a metal ring with some flames surrounding it.

"A trap?" the proctor questioned.

"Exactly. You see, with ring of destruction, I can destroy any monster on the field that's in Attack Mode, and we both take damage equal to its Attack Points," he explained as the Ring appeared around the neck of Vorse Raider, causing it to explode, which took his Life Points down a bit, and the proctor's Life Points down to 0.

 **Grayish-uniformed boy: 1300**

 **Proctor: 0**

As the holograms disappeared, the proctor spoke. "Clever move, applicant. Welcome to the Academy," the proctor praised, sounding professional.

The boy in gray bowed to him and dryly said, "Thank you, oh wise proctor."

Up in the stands, there were three boys wearing Obelisk Blue blazers who also watched the boy's Duel intently.

"Wow, that guy's pretty good, don't cha think, Chazz?" a boy with a blue hair and glasses said.

"Guess the rumors about him being some whizz kid were true, huh, Chazz?" another boy on the other side said.

"He's a punk," said the person they were referring to—a boy with black spiky hair named Chazz. "We went to Duel Prep School for the past three years. We're ready for the Academy. These kids don't know what they're getting into, but they'll learn… the hard way. The Chazz Princeton way."

Meanwhile, in another part of the Dome, a short, blue-haired boy also finished watching the boy in the gray uniform as another teenager with a reddish-brown hair commented on it. "Wow, that guy really tore it up," he said while crossing his arms.

Syrus looked at the teen. "Yeah. Bastion Misawa; they said he got a perfect score on the written exams out of all us new applicants."

"Wow, I just barely passed."

"Yeah, me too. My name's Syrus, by the way. Nice to meet ya." Syrus then looked somewhat depressed. "I kinda have a thing where I get test anxiety. I don't know how I won my Duel."

"Then, you're in!" Jaden exclaimed, slapping Syrus on the back. "Congratulations. I will be in, too, as soon I have my Duel."

"Wait. You mean you haven't Dueled yet?" Syrus asked, shocked at the boy's ignorance regarding the current situation.

"Nope," Jaden replied, still psyched from watching the last Duel.

"Then, you may have a problem." Both boys turned to see Sly taking a seat in the row in front. He had overheard their conversation about Jaden's exam Duel. "You see, they said that this was the last Duel," the silver-haired boy explained while the brunette's eyes bugged out.

Below them to the right were VIP Academy faculty members—teachers who had watched Sly's Duel.

"Look like we've got a pretty good crop this year," one of them said

"Yes, indeed," another teacher agreed. Next to them was the teacher from before who made a comment about going to community college. His name was Dr. Vellian Crowler, the professor of the Obelisk Blue Dorm. He sat there, not paying attention of the teachers' conversation. He was a person who could easily be confused for a woman, but he was a man. He was gathering up the papers regarding the Duel exams, and was about to get up and leave, but all of a sudden…

"I'm sorry to interrupt… but there's another applicant who arrived late and is ready to take his exam, Mr. Crowler." A man in a black business suit stopped the professor from leaving.

"Excuse me, but did you just call me, 'Mister'?"

"Oh, sorry," he apologized. "I'm new here, Miss."

"I have a PHD in Dueling. I earned the title 'Doctor', thank you," he explained, then looked away. "Now, tell the truant that he'll just have to come back next year."

The other teachers stared at him. Then, one of them said, "Oh, come on, Dr. Crowler. We've still got time for one more."

"Yes, let's give this student his shot."

"He's just a bit late, that's all."

"LATE IS RUDE!" Dr. Crowler slammed his hands down. "I HAVE NO TIME FOR SLACKERS!" he snapped at the teachers. Again, he was interrupted by a cell phone ringing. He pulled it out and answered it. "Hello, and who is this that I'm speaking to…?" he said in his calm, impatient tone.

Before he could go on, another voice on the line interrupted him and answered his question. "It's Sheppard."

"Oh, Chancellor Sheppard. How nice of you to call," Crowler said.

"Just calling to make sure that everything's running smoothly," Chancellor Sheppard said. "We wouldn't want repeat of what happened last year." That made Crowler a bit uneasy as he remembered what happened last year. "When you cut a third of our student applicants because of some ridiculous reason. What was it? Calling you Mister or Missus? Whatever. Just make sure everyone gets a fair shot."

"Absolutely," Crowler said as he hung up his phone, then scowled. "Furry-chinned windbag… _" Doesn't he realize that there are enough talentless flunkies at this Academy? But, he's the boss, and if he wants to give this scrim shaker a Duel… Fine,_ he thought. Then, he got up from his seat. "Pardon me, gentlemen. I'll be right back." Before he could go further, he was stopped by one of the teachers who was holding a box filled with Duel Monsters exam Decks.

"But, sir, who will be the boy's Dueling proctor, and which exam Deck should we use?"

Crowler just huffed and walked away. "Oh, leave that to me," he said as he was walking away from the teachers.

Meanwhile, Jaden, Syrus and Sly saw Bastion walking up to the stands and sitting next to a white-haired boy, setting his Duel Disk on his lap.

"That was a tight duel, Bastion!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Huh? Thank you," Bastion responded politely.

"From the looks of it, you might be the second best Duelist here," Jaden said. Bastion looked confused.

" **Jaden Yuki, please report to Dueling Field #4,"** the PA announced.

"Go time!" Jaden said, ready to go. "Wish me luck, guys."

"Hey, wait," Bastion interrupted.

"Huh?" The brunette stopped and looked back at the boy in the gray uniform.

"If I'm the second best, then who's first?"

"Yours truly. It's what I'm best at." Jaden pointed his thumb towards himself, then continued his stride down to the exam floor.

"Wow, he's so sure of himself. I wonder if he's really that good," Syrus wondered.

"He's going to need to be. Look who he's Dueling," Bastion said.

On the Dueling field, Jaden rose up and saw his proctor and two ladies. The proctor was equipped with a Duel Disk, which was attached to his blazer. The part that held his Graveyard and his Deck slot were on his chest, and the Duel tray appeared to be in the shape of a guitar.

"All right! Test time!" Crowler said, looking at the brunette teen very confidently. "So, son, your name?"

"Huh? Uh, Jaden. Jaden Yuki," Jaden replied and stood to attention like a soldier would do.

"Well, 'Uh-Jaden Yuki', I'm Doctor Vellian Crowler, Department Chair of Techniques here at the Duel Academy."

"Wow, a department chair. I had no idea. From how you were dressed, I was thinking that you're some weird academy mascot, or a cheerleader," Jaden said, rubbing the back of his neck with a healthy laugh while Crowler sweatdropped at the boy's comment.

"Hey, now that he mentions it…" the boy with glasses who sat next to Chazz mused.

"This kid has some lips, huh, Chazz?" the other one said.

Chazz glared at brunette, disliking Jaden's comments towards their professor.

"Duel Vest, on!" Crowler said as he activated his Duel Disk and drew his five cards. Jaden was amazed by the Duel Disk that Crowler wore. Crowler simply acted as though the Duel was going to be over very quickly.

"Wow, that's sweet, teach. How do I get one of those cool blue Duel Blazers?" Jaden asked.

"Oh, a lot of hard work, and extremely high marks," Crowler answered, he then mentally added, _Of course, you first have to get into the Academy, and I intend to make sure that certainly that won't be happening._

"Well, I'm ready!" Jaden said.

"So, let's Duel!"

"Here goes," Jaden said as he drew his first card and looked at his hand. "Sweet! I'm going to summon Elemental Hero Avian in Defense Mode!" He placed the card horizontally on his Duel Disk which appeared on the field in the same position, a green bird-like man appearing and knelt on the card's image **(1000/1000)**. "I'll also throw down a face-down." The image of a face-down card appeared on Jaden's field.

"All right! Get your game on!" Jaden said excitedly.

"Yes, very good," Dr. Crowler said dismissively as he drew his card. _Don't tell me what to do._ He then chuckled, looking at his hand. _After all, since I'm using my own personal Deck rather than those puny test ones, I'll be calling all the shots. I'll fail that miserable little brat and send him home in no time._ He grinned as he saw the cards in his hand. "I think I'll start out nice and easy by playing the spell card Confiscation!"

"Okay, so what does it do?" Jaden asked.

"What it does is allow me to pay 1000 Life Points to take a look at your hand and toss one of your cards to the graveyard." As his explanation finished, holographic images of Jaden's cards appeared. They were Monster Reborn, The Warrior Returning Alive, Hero Signal, and Polymerization.

 **Crowler: 3000  
Jaden: 4000**

"Ah, yes. I remember some of these from when I was a naïve rookie. Now, which one shall I banish?" He looked at each card carefully and made his decision. "I know! Monster Reborn, to the graveyard!" Jaden's Monster Reborn card was sent there. "Next, I'll set two cards face-down." Two face-down cards appeared in front of Crowler, and he then took one more card and showed it to Jaden. "Last, but not least, I play Heavy Storm! This Spell Card destroys every other Spell and Trap Card that's out on the field."

A heavy wind picked up and Jaden's face-down Draining Shield was destroyed along with Crowler's two face-down cards. Jaden even noticed this. "Whoopsie! Did you forget that _you_ had two cards on the field, as well?" Jaden said teasingly.

"Now, now, young scholar. You mustn't speak out of turn," Crowler countered as he waggled his finger. After that, dark clouds began to form around his side of the field.

"Hey, what's happening?"

"Nothing's happening," Crowler said dismissively before adding, "Not yet, anyway!" Just as he did, two yellow worm-like creatures appeared on his side of the field. "But, that's about to change."

The audience was awestruck by these two monsters, but Syrus was confused again. "Uh… Can someone tell me what's happening?"

"Those two Trap Cards that Dr. Crowler had out on the field were called Statue of the Wicked," Bastion explained as he observed the Duel with Syrus. "It's a special Trap Card that creates a vicious monster Token when it's destroyed by a card effect. That's why he played Heavy Storm."

Syrus was in awe.

"A card that powerful shouldn't be in one of the test Decks. Crowler must be using his own Deck in this Duel," Torimaki—the boy with glasses and one of the boys with Chazz—said.

"Then this Duel is over," Raizou—the other boy—said. "No one can beat the Deck of an expert like Dr. Crowler."

"Don't ya think Chazz?"

"Yea, what do you think, Chazz?"

Chazz grinned at this. "I think I'm going to enjoy watching Crowler wipe the floor with that kid. I just wish they treated all the other second-rate Duelists that apply at this academy the same way."

Up in the stands, there were few couple of individuals standing at the very top of the Dome—a girl with sandy blonde hair that reached the middle of her back with grayish-brown eyes and outfitted in the standard Obelisk Blue girls uniform named Alexis Rhodes, and a taller boy with dark blue hair, that reached the bottom neck, but he had some bangs near his blue eyes. He also wore the Obelisk Blue uniform like Alexis and Chazz, but his outfit was more white than blue, like Alexis's. It was a long white coat with blue outlines, and the same pattern was on his shirt. His name was Zane Truesdale, a senior who was a top student of the Academy and the older brother of Syrus Truesdale. The third one was a sixteen-year old Obelisk student who wore a long version of his dorm's coat, had brown hair that fell into his blue eyes, and was over six feet tall, but lanky in frame. His name was Samuel Sanokal who was also watching the Duel between Dr. Crowler and Jaden Yuki along with Zane and Alexis.

"What an elitist snob," Alexis said, "bullying some amateur with his very best cards."

"You're too soft, Alexis," Zane spoke up. "I just hope we get to see that legendary rare card Crowler has stashed in that Deck of his."

"Ready for your next lesson?" Crowler called to Jaden from his side of the field.

"You bet!" Jaden replied with an excited laugh. "I can't remember the last time learning was this much fun!"

Crowler simply regarded it negatively. "Yes, well, I am quite the teacher, thank you." His monsters then started to glow and started to writhe, covered in flames. "Now, I sacrifice my two Wicked Tokens to Summon Ancient Gear Golem!" In the place of Crowler's worm-like creatures stood a giant robotic monster. One could clearly see the working gears working inside of it. Once again, audience members were in awe at the sight of a monster, but this time, they were more in awe of the monster than the stats. **(3000/3000)**

"There it is! The legendary rare card!" Alexis gasped.

"I'll say that we're about to find out what makes it so legendary," Zane said as he observed the Duel.

" _Ancient Gear Golem!?_ " Sly thought.

"Now, now. I hope you're not too scared of my legendary Ancient Gear Golem," Crowler said sarcastically.

Jaden, however, looked as though he was having the time of his life! "No way. I've always wanted to take one on."

This shocked many people again, including Syrus. "Either Jaden's really brave, or he's nuts!"

From up in the stands, Zane spoke. "He's staring down that legendary rare monster like he doesn't have a care in the world," Zane said incredulously. "I guess youth and inexperience have its benefits, after all."

"Come on. Give it a rest, Zane," Alexis said. "At least the kid's showing some backbone."

"There won't be much to show after this."

"I agree."

Dr. Crowler cackled as he gave out an order. "Golem, attack! Mechanized Melee!" His Ancient Gear Golem's single red eye glowed slightly before it pulled its fist back and punched Jaden's Avian to pieces.

"Oh man! Jaden's Defense Position monster didn't stand a chance!" Syrus complained as he watched the Duel. "Its Attack Points were way to low." His shoulders then slumped. "This doesn't look good."

"It's about to look a whole lot worse," Bastion said as he remembered information about Ancient Gear Golem. "When Ancient Gear Golem attacks a monster in Defense Mode, the difference between its Attack Points and the defending monster's Defense Points are dealt to the opponent as damage."

"But, that would mean that Jaden's Life Points are gonna take a hit!" Syrus cried as he realized what was going to happen. Just as Syrus mentioned that, a transparent version of Ancient Gear Golem's fist slammed through Jaden's body.

 **Jaden: 2000  
Crowler: 3000**

Crowler noticed that Jaden's body was shaking. "Now, don't feel bad," he taunted. "This is the top Dueling school in the country. Some people simply aren't…" Crowler's voice trailed off as he then started to hear the familiar sound of Jaden's laughter.

"Now I _really_ wanna come to this school, now!" he exclaimed excitedly. "You really know your stuff, teach!"

This actually took Crower by surprise before he began to scowl angrily at Jaden. _Doesn't he take a hint?_ _He will not be permitted to pass this exam!_ he cursed mentally. H _e will certainly not make a mockery of my Deck!_

 _Just look at him tremble_ , Jaden mused as he reached to draw a card from his Deck. _He must really be impressed by me!_ However, just as he was about to draw his card, he heard a faint cooing sound. He paused for a second before drawing the card and taking a look at it. He then remembered that it was the card that a guy he bumped into gave to him. He also recalled that he said that it belonged to him. _You know, something tells me I'm starting to believe that, too._ Then, although he didn't know if it was his imagination or not, he noticed that the card actually _winked_ at him! His initial shock wore off and he then made his decision. _I guess that's a sign that I should play ya_.

"Okay! I Summon Winged Kuriboh in Defense Mode!" When he declared that, a small furry creature with for green paws and a pair of angelic wings appeared above its card image **(300/200)**. Some of the girls in the audience noted how cute the creature looked. "Next, I play one card face-down. Not bad, huh, teach?" he finished as a face-down card appeared behind the furball.

Crowler simply laughed at this. "No, not bad, but you must understand that I'm a master technician," he teased Jaden. "A Kuriboh, to me, is rather pedestrian—even one with wings. Its Defense Points are no match for my Ancient Gear Golem! It's a textbook mistake, so let's proceed." He then drew his next card. "Okay, Ancient Gear Golem. Attack that Kuriboh with Mechanized Melee!"

Once again, the giant gear monster reared back a fist and threw a punch at the tiny creature, shattered the hologram to pieces. Jaden mentally said, _Sorry, Winged Kuriboh._

However, Dr. Crowler noticed that Jaden's Life Points hadn't dropped. "Check your gear. Your Life Points haven't changed."

Jaden simply shrugged. "My gear's fine," he replied. "On the turn that Winged Kuriboh is destroyed, I take zero damage!"

The info actually took Crowler by surprise. He knew what the original Kuriboh could do, but he never expected that his attack would be thwarted by a Kuriboh with wings. Some of the audience members were stunned that Crowler didn't know that.

"Well, how about that," Alexis said as she watched. "A technique the good doctor didn't know."

"No one can be expected to know every technique, Alexis," Zane scolded, "especially one as obscure as that."

"Yeah, well, that kid sure knew it," Alexis countered with a slight laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sanokal laughed at Crowler's reaction, while Alexis and Zane rolled their eyes.

"Fine, fine. I guess your little lame monster saved you, there," Crowler taunted as Jaden placed Winged Kuriboh into his Graveyard.

"Whoa, slow down there, teach!" Jaden shot back. "Just because you beat him doesn't give you the excuse to call him lame!"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot how you new Duelists get attached to your monsters," Crowler taunted again. "I'm sorry."

"You _should_ be sorry," Jaden said as he pressed a button on his Duel Disk, "because by attacking my Winged Kuriboh, you set off my Trap Card—one of my favorites, too! Hero Signal!" As his Trap Card activated, a spotlight with a unique 'H' symbol appeared on the ceiling. "That lets me bring out my second Elemental Hero." A card shot out from his Deck into his hand, and he placed the card on the Duel tray. "Burstinatrix!" From a column of red flames, a gray-skinned woman in a red bodysuit appeared and landed on the field **(1200/800)**. Just as she appeared, Jaden drew another card. "Now, it's my move!" He then looked over his cards again. "Okay, Winged Kuriboh. This one's for you!"

He placed one of the cards in his hand into the Spell and Trap Card zone. "First, I'll bring Avian back to my hand with the spell card The Warrior Returning Alive." The card came out of the Graveyard slot of his Duel Disk. "Now, I'll Summon him to the field!" After Jaden played Avian again, it reappeared next to Elemental Hero Burstinatrix.

"Oh, okay. Another amateurish mistake, but this is good. This is good. Now, would anyone like to tell me what our little friend here…?" Crowler began to taunt, but before he could go any further, Jaden interrupted him yet again.

"I didn't say I was done, yet," he said. "You see, I know that my two monsters aren't very powerful by themselves, but if I can fuse them together, it's another story!" He then took the last card in his hand and showed it to Crowler. "I have just the card to unite them! Go, Polymerization!" The two Elemental Heroes leapt up into the air and started to swirl together as the effects of Polymerization activated. "Fusion Summon!"

After the two monsters were done, a new monster appeared that had some of the same looks as Avian and Burstinatrix. It had one of Avian's wings, along with a few of Burstinatrix's colors. The only thing that neither monster had was the dragon-like hand on the monster's left arm **(2100/1200)**. "There he is! Elemental Hero Flame Wingman! Hope your Golem's ready for a clash of the titans!"

"I must say, you're Dueling quite well for an amateur, but next time, try Summoning a monster with more Attack Points than the one that's already out," Crowler said with a little disappointment in his voice, not considering the Fusion Monster to be a threat.

"What does he mean by that?" Syrus asked as he looked at Jaden's monster.

"He means that Wingman's Attack Points are lower than the Golem's 3000 Attack Points," Bastion answered. "A shame, too, because that Elemental Hero of Jaden's has a very powerful ability."

"All right, young scholar," Crowler said in an almost exasperated tone. "I don't mean to rush you, but I am a busy man… Are you done yet?"

"Of course I'm not done yet!" Jaden replied as he took the card he drew and opened the Field Spell slot of his Duel Disk. "Of course I knew my Wingman had less Attack Points than your Golem." He then placed the card in the Field Spell slot. "That's why I'm activating the Field Spell, Skyscraper!" After he played the card, buildings that one would normally see in a big city like New York literally sprouted up from the field.

In the middle of the cityscape, Crowler's Golem looked like a giant monster attacking the city, itself. Meanwhile, Jaden's Wingman was perched on top of the highest building's steeple roof upon the lightning rod with its arms crossed. The crowd was anticipating Jaden's next move.

"Alright, Flame Wingman," Jaden called out. "Time to show those heroics!" He then pointed at the cog-powered machine. "Attack that Ancient Gear Golem with Skydive Scorcher!" After he announced that, Flame Wingman jumped from the building it stood on and dove towards Crowler's monster.

"Fine, bring him on," Crowler said as though he wasn't worried. "This Field Spell of yours hasn't lowered a single Attack Point of my Golem!" Flame Wingman then landed on the pavement in front of the Ancient Gear Golem before leaping up into the air again.

"You're right, teach," Jaden revealed, confusing Crowler. "What it's done is raise my Flame Wingman's attack by a total of 1000 Points!"

"Wait! Time out!" Crowler cried, but it didn't stop Flame Wingman's attack as it launched itself at the Ancient Gear Golem, flames covering its body **(3100/2100)**. Crowler looked as though he was going to have a panic attack as Jaden's monster slammed into his, breaking pieces of it off.

"No! He was my best card!" Crowler complained before a piece of debris fell on his head, giving the good doctor a good headache.

"I don't want to forget my Wingman's special power," Jaden said, catching Crowler's attention. "You see, when Wingman destroys a monster in battle, the Attack Points of that monster are dealt as damage to your Life Points."

Just as Jaden said that, the crumbled pieces of Ancient Gear Golem fell on top of Crowler, burying him in its pieces, despite his attempts to get away.

 **Jaden: 2000  
Crowler: 0**

"That's game!" Jaden announced as he pointed his index and middle fingers at Crowler in a sort of salute. "So, I guess I passed the test, huh, teach?"

As the holograms faded, a lot of people were actually stunned to see that Jaden actually beat the teacher in a Duel while said teacher used his own Deck. Crowler was aghast at the whole thing. He had been beaten by a kid who was late and who was a mere amateur!

"Impossible!" he seethed. "There's no way this delinquent could've beaten me!"

Up in the stands, Chazz was having the same thought. "It must be dumb luck," he said through his clenched teeth. "No way Crowler would lose to some flunky!"

Alexis was also smiling at Jaden's victory. "This kid's definitely got a future here. Wow." She then noticed Zane huff and walked away, leaving Samuel and Alexis behind.

 _Interesting. Mmmm. This year won't be bad, after all,_ Samuel thought.

Syrus was cheering for Jaden. "Yay! Jaden won!"

 _Nice,_ Bastion mused as he watched Jaden do a victory dance. _I could use some competition._

After his victory dance, Jaden took out the Winged Kuriboh card he got earlier. "We made it," he said, "and from here on in, we're gonna be partners."

Again, Jaden could've sworn he heard Winged Kuriboh coo and saw him wink at him.

 **That's it. That's the beginning of my story. Now, I'm still new at writing stories, so please don't be rude, and give some good reviews or whatever they called after an author finishes the first chapter of their story. Also, I may needed some help, so if you're willing to help me, PM me or tell me in the reviews. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX! Seven Stars Saga**

 **DarkMaster1117: All right! I was able to catch some reader's eyes and got some reviews from them. I'm glad that some people want me continuing the story! Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, but I do own my OC.**

* * *

Chapter 2

A helicopter flew to Duel Academy, filled with students who passed their exams; Sly was seated next to Bastion, and on the opposite side was Syrus sitting next to Jaden, who was taking a nap.

" **Attention, new Academy students** ," Sly heard the captain say over the intercom. " **This is your captain, speaking. If you look out the window on your right, you'll see your new home away from home."** Most of the students did just that and they saw an island clear in their sights. Far away, it mainly looked green due to the forest areas, and they even saw a dormant volcano, but the main attraction was the building in the center of the island. It was a silver color, surrounded by four spires. The three roofs were blue, yellow and red in that order going diagonally down.

 **"Please fasten your seatbelts and sit in an upright position as we make our landing,"** the captain said. **"Next stop, Duel Academy!"**

After a couple of hours, all of the new Academy students found themselves in a large classroom. Before heading over there, they all had to wear their Academy Dorm Uniform. Sly had to change into his school uniform and had noticed that they were all different as he saw the other kids. The one that he was wearing was the Ra Yellow blazer with gray pants. He also noticed that Bastion had the same uniform as him, but when he saw Jaden—who was still taking a nap—and Syrus, they were wearing red blazers, instead. He then looked around, seeing other boys in the blue blazers, and even some girls, but they had white blouses without sleeves and blue miniskirts.

Seconds later, a man in his late forties or early fifties appeared on the giant screen before every new student. He was bald, but had a black beard. He wore a red blazer that was slightly darker than normal over a shirt and tie.

 **"Good morning, and welcome, my students** ," he said in a pleasant voice. **"I am Chancellor Sheppard, the headmaster here, and you are the best and brightest Duelists in the world."** As he talked, Sly heard some snoring coming from Jaden. He shrugged it off as the Chancellor continued to speak. **"Now, please get yourselves settled in at your assigned Dorms. I hope you find them quite comfortable, depending on how you ranked, of course."** He finished with a slight chuckle.

The students were walking out of the main school, heading off to their new dorm rooms assignments. Sly was checking out his Personal Digital Assistant—or PDA for short—looking at his schedule, his classes, his ID, etc.

"Looks like we're in the same dorm." Sly looked up from his PDA and saw Bastion walking up to him.

"Oh. Hey, it's Bastion Misawa, right?" Sly questioned.

"Yes," he answered, "and you must be Sly Hedo. I heard you played a very interesting monster during your Duel exam."

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't." Sly grinned. "I don't usually tell my opponents about my secrets. Why? You wanna Duel to see it for yourself?"

"Perhaps some other time. Hey, why don't we go to our Dorm and finish unpacking our things?" Bastion asked.

"Sure. Lead the way." Both of them were walking until they both stopped to see Jaden and Syrus who were sitting on the stone statue of Duel Monsters.

"Oh. Hey, you two. You guys in Red?" Jaden asked.

Bastion smiled slightly and looked himself over. "Well, now, let's see… Yellow sleeves, yellow buttons… I don't think so."

"Yeah. Same here"

"Oh. I get it…" Jaden then realized as he looked at his blazer. "Oh, so that's why Sy and I are in red…"

"Dude, please don't tell us that you just figured that out now," Sly responded.

"So what? Ever think I'm colorblind?!" he snapped.

"Actually, no. We didn't. Are you colorblind?" Bastion asked quietly.

"Nah, but I could've been!" the brunette snickered.

Sly decide to give the kid his introduction. "I know that we only met at the Kaiba Dome, but if you don't know my name, it's Sly. Sly Hedo."

"Hi! Name's Jaden! Jaden Yuki!" he exclaimed. "Nice to meet ya!" They both shook hands. "See you and Bastion around the Dorms." The two boys were walking away until Bastion suddenly stopped.

"I doubt that…" Bastion said as he pointed his thumb towards the other side of the island. "Your Dorms are over there.

"Yup. See you guys around." Sly waved as he and Bastion walked away, leaving Jaden and Syrus to themselves.

 **(Location: Slifer Red Dorm)**

"This isn't a Dorm. It's an outhouse with a deck," Syrus said, and he wasn't kidding. The Slifer Red Dorm was more like a cheap old apartment with two sets of stairs, to put it pleasantly. At least Jaden wasn't complaining as he leaned against a rail, looking at the ocean near the Dorm.

"Are you kidding me, Syrus?" he asked. "Check out the view! This place is great!" Next, they went into their assigned Dorm room. "All right. Looks like this is our room, Sy."

As they looked in their room, they saw a two-seated desk at the left side of the room, a window straight across from the door, and a three-person bunkbed on the right side of the room. Last but not least, there was a little stove next to the door.

"It's kinda small, huh?" Syrus commented.

"Hey, you're a small guy," Jaden replied. "But, anyway, I like it! This'll make a sweet pad for our first year here in the Academy."

"Yeah. It's kinda weird. Meeting up at the entrance exam, and now roommates?" Syrus said, daydreaming about Jaden and himself in ancient Egypt. "You think that we're somehow connected to each other in an ancient life, Jaden? You know, like you were an Egyptian Pharaoh, and I was the Guardian Seto?"

"No offense, but that's just lame," Jaden said.

"Well, it could be true."

"Forget it. They broke the mold when they made the two of us."

"Yeah… For different reasons," Syrus muttered.

"Sy, we're gonna need to fix that confidence of yours," Jaden pointed out as he scratched his cheek and went over to the window. "But first, let's work on some lights!" He pulled the curtains back, letting in the bright sunlight.

"Hey, they were closed for a reason." Jaden pushed the curtains closed and turned around and see someone who was sleeping in the top bunk.

"Sorry," Syrus said.

"Yeah, we didn't see you," Jaden said sheepishly.

"Well, can you see me now?!" The covers pulled back, revealing an angry, overweight boy with a face and hair similar to koala's. Jaden and Syrus suddenly screamed in fear of the boy. "Will you stop screaming?! Who are you, and what are you doing in my room?!"

"Oh, sorry. Name's Jaden Yuki!"

"I'm Syrus."

"We're your new…" As Jaden tried to explain himself, the boy in bed turned his back to the new kids. "… Roommates…?"

"You're new, all right, so lemme tell you how things work," the grouchy boy muttered.

"What things?" Jaden asked.

Syrus blinked. "Like when parent's weekend is going to be?" he asked.

"Duh. Like how the whole color thing works. That's more important than anything."

"Huh?" they both asked.

"Since you guys are new, I'll explain how it works. There are three different kinds of students here: Obelisk Blue students, Ra Yellow students, and the Slifer Red Students. Now, the Obelisk Blue students are the highest ranking students. Most of them get into the school and their rank through really high grades, while others get in through connections. Ra Yellow students are really gifted kids that have a lot of potential… and then there's us, the Red Wonders."

"The Wonders…" Syrus murmured. "That's a cool name."

"As in 'I wonder how rejects like us even made it this far'. A lot of people look down on the Slifers because they're the lowest ranking students on the island… Sorry, but we're the bottom of the barrel," he said, which made Syrus sweat drop.

Jaden and Syrus looked at each other for a few moments before the previously-napping boy waved lazily at them. "Oh, by the way, I'm Chumley. Nice to meet you."

 **(Location: Yellow Ra Dorm)**

Sly and Bastion were in awe of the Yellow Ra Dorms. It looked like a library from the outside. It was very clean and, true to the name, very yellow. Bastion and Sly walked inside and found their Dorm rooms across from each other. After unlocking it with the keys they got in registration, their doors opened to fairly-sized rooms with a bed near their windows, and a desk and drawers for the clothes, with their bathrooms near the entrance of their rooms. They even had small fridges and stoves.

"All right!" Sly exclaimed. "I have this room all to myself. It almost has everything." Then, he heard someone knocking on the door. Opening the door, Sly saw that Bastion was waiting for him.

"I see you've already got yourself settled," Bastion stated.

"Yup. So, what now?"

"Well, there is the welcome dinner for all new Ra Yellow students, but we have an hour before it starts."

"Oh. Well, then, I guess I don't mind looking around the Academy. It might be easier for us to memorize everything before we can act like this is our home. Wanna come?" Sly said.

"Sorry. I gotta deal with something in my room."

"Oh. OK. Well, wish me luck."

The new Ra Yellow Duelist was walking through the campus, attempting to cover as much ground as he could before he had to head back to meet the rest of the students for dinner. Sly stopped at a large part of the main building and whistled at how big it was.

 _Wonder what's inside of this place,_ he thought as he entered the building.

"Hurry up, Syrus! There's some sweet Duel action going on right now!" Jaden was quickly approaching with Syrus hanging behind.

"How do you know? You got a sixth sense about Dueling or something?" Syrus gasped, trying to catch his breath.

Jaden grinned as they slowed to a walking pace. "It's in the air, Syrus. Can't you just smell it?"

"Hey, guys!" Syrus noticed Sly looking at the both of them as they reached the building.

"Whatcha doin'?" he greeted.

"Just checkin' out the place. Probably the same as you," Jaden replied. Sly nodded.

"It's a big island, ain't it?" he asked.

"Yeah, let's go check this place out!" Jaden said as he and Syrus headed in.

The boys walked to the left into a very large room with stands all around the walls, and smack dab in the middle of it was a large platform with wires coming out of the base.

"Now, this is sweet. This is the best Dueling arena I've ever seen!" Jaden said, looking around the place.

"Yeah, no doubt," Syrus said, but then became worried about something. "But, do you think we're allowed in here?"

"Sure, we are. I mean, we're students here, and this is _our_ campus," Jaden pointed out.

"Wrong. This is the Obelisk Blue campus. No Slifer Red Slackers allowed!"

"That goes the same for the Ra Yellow rejects!"

They all turned their heads to see a pair of teenage boys walking up to them, wearing dark blue blazers. They were the same guys who were hanging around the Princeton kid at the entrance exams—Torimaki and Raizou.

"Really?" Sly asked, not liking how these guys were badmouthing the Slifers and himself.

Raizou smirked. "That's right." He pointed to something behind them. "Look at the crest!" The Slifers and the Ra Yellow turned to see a large symbol above the entrance of the Duel arena. It looked like Obelisk the Tormentor—a demonic creature that had horns coming out of the sides of its head. The symbol, itself, was painted blue.

"This is Blue territory. No Reds or Yellows allowed here!" Torimaki sneered.

Syrus turned to them. "Oh… Sorry. We didn't know. We were just leaving, right guys?" he asked, looking at Jaden and Sly.

The brunette shrugged. "Nah, I don't think so. We don't have to leave if," he said, pointing at the blue students, "one of you guys agrees to Duel me! I'll be a guest Duelist!"

The blue-haired student looked at Jaden for a few moments. "Wait a minute… You're that kid!"

Before any of them could ask about what he meant, the brown-haired student turned his head. "Hey, Chazz! The guy who beat Dr. Crowler is here!" he called.

The students turned to see a taller boy in blue with spiky black hair and cold eyes staring down at them, or rather Jaden, in particular. Jaden waved at the new kid. "Hey. 'Sup? I'm Jaden and you're… Chuzz, was it?" he asked, looking at the two other Blues. The kid growled as Sly started to laugh.

"He's Chazz Princeton, and he was the number one Duelist at Duelist Prep School, so you be sure to pay the proper respect, got it?!" the blue-haired teen snapped.

His partner nodded. "Yeah! He's gonna be the next King of Games! The best Duelist in the world!"

Jaden scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Impossible…"

"Say what?" the first Obelisk hissed.

"You see, it's impossible for him to be the future King of Games… 'cuz that's exactly what I'm gonna be!" Jaden explained with a grin. The Obelisks stared at him and started to laugh at what they had heard.

The two boys stopped laughing abruptly and glared at Jaden. "You? A Slifer Slacker, the future King of Games? That'll be the day!"

"Can it, you two!" a cold voice ordered.

Chazz walked down the ramp a little bit, allowing them to see him better. "Maybe the new kid is right."

"Uh, whaddaya mean by that, Chazz?"

"He _did_ beat Crowler, after all… and that legendary rare monster of his. I suppose it takes some skill to pull that off."

"You got that right," Jaden said.

"Or, maybe it was just pure luck…" Chazz snorted, ignoring Jaden's comment. "I'd say we find that out right now."

Jaden's grin became bigger. "Bring it!" he challenged.

"Well, this is certainly a motley crew…" a new voice said.

They all turned to see a female Obelisk student—Alexis Rhodes—walk up to them.

"Whoa… Who's she?" Syrus whispered loudly. Sly shrugged.

Chazz smirked at the two. "Hey, Alexis. Have you come to watch me mop the floor with my new little friend, Jaden? It'll be a short Duel, but it'll be an entertaining one, too."

"I came to remind you guys about Obelisk's welcome dinner. You're late." Alexis crossed her arms and lightly glared at him.

"Oh yeah..." Chazz leapt over the railing and onto the arena floor. "Come on guys."

Alexis shook her head as the three of them left the arena. "Sorry if Chazz was rubbing you guys the wrong way," she said as she turned to the boys. "Not all of us Obelisks are like that. He's just a big jerk, especially with Slifers."

"Ah, it's no big deal."

"Huh?" Alexis looked at Jaden in surprise as he shrugged. "Those types don't really bother me at all. Besides, I could take him down in one turn!"

"Really, Jaden?" Sly said.

"Well, two turns… OK, maybe two and a half turns." Alexis started to giggle. "What?"

Alexis shook her head as she stopped. "Nothing. Don't worry about it. Oh, yeah. The Slifer and Ra welcoming dinners are starting, too, and you don't want to be late."

Both Jaden and Sly started to jog in place. "Well, we've gotta get some food before it's all gone!"

"Yeah. After seeing the Academy and meeting our rivals, I'm kinda hungry!"

"Hey, wait up!" Syrus called as he ran after the Elemental Hero Duelists.

Just before they were about to leave, Jaden stopped running and turned back to face the Obelisk girl. "Oh. What was your name again?" he called.

Alexis blinked once and smiled slightly. "Alexis Rhodes, and you are?"

"Jaden Yuki!" he replied.

"I'm Sly Hedo! Well, see ya!"

"Later!"

With that, Jaden, Sly, and Syrus ran off.

"Hey, aren't you guys gonna introduce me, too?" Syrus asked as he left.

Alexis smiled. "Jaden."

 _'Perhaps this may not be a boring year, after all,'_ she thought as she left to go TO her Dorm.

( **Later in the evening** )

All the welcoming dinners were starting. The Obelisk Blue boys and girls Dorms' dinner was like a fancy party with gourmet food, punch bowls, and classical music played by musicians in the background. In the Ra Yellow Dorm, it wasn't as glamorous as the Blues, but they still had great food that you'd find a restaurants and a buffet meal, and the head of the Dorm was the one that cooked it. As for the Slifer Red Dorm, the food there would make one feel like they were ordering take out! It was basically a small dish of rice and sardines with some sauces and chopsticks. Just about every Slifer student was complaining about the food.

"This is our big, fancy welcome dinner?" one student said to no one in particular.

"Forget the dinner! Look at our headmaster! It's a cat!" another said, pointing at a pudgy brown and black-striped cat that was taking a snooze in the Slifer dining hall, or lack thereof. That thought was blown out of the water when a tall, skinny-looking man with dark hair and a pair of glasses came out from the kitchen area. He seemed like a nice enough teacher—normal too. At least he wasn't like Crowler.

"Hello, children. I'm Professor Banner," he greeted them all in a light German accent. "Before we eat, I would like everyone to say some-…" Before he could continue, he was interrupted by Jaden.

"This is great!" He had already begun to stuff his face with rice while everyone else had been gawking at their food.

"Jaden, I think he wanted us to say something about ourselves," Syrus said, trying to stop his friend from eating.

"Okay. How 'bout this? I'm starving!" Jaden said with his mouth full.

"He's walking over here," Syrus warned, but Jaden was still stuffing his face full of food. "I mean it. He's…" Syrus didn't finish since Professor Banner was standing over them.

"Well, since some of us can't wait…" he said, almost with a scowl. But, in a friendly tone, he said, "Let's eat!"

"All right!" Jaden said, taking in the rest of his food.

Back in the Ra Yellow Dorms, Sly and Bastion hung out in Bastion's room and started to set up his computer.

"Man, that was best food I've ever tasted!" Sly said, still feeling full.

"The food was delicious, indeed," Bastion replied, "but you may want to watch it with the monitor."

"Oh, sorry!" The white-haired Duelist set the monitor on the desk as Bastion set up the keyboard and system unit. After about ten minutes, the computer was set up and online.

"There we are! Hey, thanks for helping me set up the computer," Bastion said.

"What are friends for?" Sly replied. "Well, I'd better get ready for bed! Nighty-night!" He left Bastion's room and was about to go to his own until he caught a glimpse of someone running outside past the window. "Huh?" He ran to the window and saw Jaden and Syrus running towards the Obelisk arena that they were at earlier that day. _Why are those guys heading off there at this time_? Sly decided to sneak out of the Dorm and follow them.

He was about halfway there when…

"You know, you shouldn't be out here…" a voice called out, making Sly jump up a few feet before turning around.

"Oh. Hey, Alexis. What's up?" he said, trying to shake off the shock.

"I'm finding you sneaking out after hours, that's what's up," she said.

"Hey, I was trying to see why Jaden and Syrus were going the arena," Sly said, trying to reason with her.

"Why would Jaden sneak out around here?" she wondered.

"We could go find out right now," he offered.

"Fine, I believe you; let's go," Alexis said as she and Sly ran inside the arena.

Meanwhile, Jaden and Syrus had made it inside the arena to find Chazz on one side, waiting with his two friends.

"Well, well, well… You showed up, Slacker," he greeted.

Jaden nodded. "Of course. After that challenge you sent to my PDA, there was no way was I gonna miss this!" he told him as he climbed onto the Dueling platform. Syrus took to the sidelines as the two Duelists went to their respective ends of the platform.

"Now, we see whether you beating Dr. Crowler was a fluke, or a fact," Chazz said.

"All right, Slacker..." Chazz drew his card and looked at his hand. "I'll start by Summoning Reborn Zombie in Defense Mode, and I'll play a card face-down."

Appearing in plain sight was a decaying zombie wearing a tattered cloak with gray hair and no eyes. Also, the bones of its right hand and foot were showing. **(1000/1600)** A face-down card materialised behind it.

"I guess that's one way to start a Duel, but I'm gonna go even bigger, so here goes!" Jaden drew his card and looked over his hand. "OK! First off, I'll play the Spell Card Polymerization, and I'll fuse my Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix from my hand to Summon the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!"

Everyone watched as Avian and Burstinatrix appeared on the field before swirling into each other once more. In their place was the large winged creature from the first Duel that Jaden had was is. **(5/2100/1200)**

"I told you I'd start big, didn't I?"

Chazz chuckled softly. "I was hoping you would…"

"Why's that…?" Jaden asked slowly, not liking Chazz's tone.

The Obelisk smirked. "Because that face-down I played before is a Trap Card that you set off! Chthonian Polymer, do your stuff!" he ordered. The holographic face-down rose to reveal a card that had an image of a man wrapped in flames.

"What's Chthonian Polymer's… stuff?" Syrus asked meekly.

"I knew it! We had a feeling we'd find you guys here!"

Syrus turned around to see Alexis and Sly walking up to them. "Alexis? Sly?"

"Chthonian Polymer is a nasty Trap Card. It allows you take control of your opponent's Fusion Monster if you sacrifice one of your own," she explained.

"But…" Syrus looked back at his friend. "Jaden just brought out a Fusion Monster!"

"I now Sacrifice my Reborn Zombie to take control of your Wingman, Slacker!" Chazz laughed as his monster exploded in a blast of light and Jaden's Elemental Hero appeared on his side of the field, but it was different than normal. Wingman was in darker colors and growling angrily, surrounded by a dark aura.

Jaden groaned as he lost his best monster. "Oh, man… Not my Wingman…"

Chazz shook his head. "You're so predictable, Jaden. You wouldn't stop talking about this monster that day of the exams. I knew that you would use it soon."

"So, what? Since that was a Special Summon, that still lets me Summon a monster from my hand," Jaden reminded him, then looked at his cards. _Not like that'll help me, though. Not one of these cards so far can go against Wingman…_

Chazz loved this. He had Flame Wingman—the monster responsible for Crowler's defeat—on _his_ side of the field, and he was going to enjoy every second of it. _Go on, Slifer Slacker. Summon another monster. After all, I haven't forgotten about Wingman's special ability!_ he thought deviously as he watched Jaden scan the three cards he had left in his hand.

"All right. I'll summon Elemental Hero Clayman in Defense Mode!" Jaden declared as he slapped another card onto his Disk. A large, round man made from clay and mud appeared on the field, arms crossed, his red dome of a head shining in the light of the arena. **(4/800/2000)**

"There… All set up."

Chazz grinned as he drew another card from his Deck. "Set up to get knocked down! Rise, Chthonian Soldier!" A man in dark armor wielding a large blade appeared on the field next to the stolen Wingman. **(4/1200/1400)**

"Now… Flame Wingman, attack with Skydive Scorcher!"

The winged Hero rose into the air, then dove at Clayman as the flames rose around his body once more. With a groan of pain, the Clayman was destroyed in a flash of light, and Wingman landed in front of Jaden, arm stretched out to him.

"Don't think I forgot about his superpower, Slacker. Now, your Life Points take damage equal to that of your destroyed monster's Attack Points!"

A torrent of flames erupted from Wingman's dragon head-like arm and engulfed Jaden, knocking a small chunk of Life Points off.

 **Chazz: 4000**

 **Jaden: 3200**

"But, don't think I'm done there, Slacker! Chthonian Soldier, attack with Windstorm Slash!"

Before he could recover from the previous attack, Jaden felt the blade go through him as the Soldier sliced into him, sending his Life Points down to the halfway mark.

 **Chazz: 4000**

 **Jaden: 2000**

"C'mon, Jaden!" Sly shouted. "I know you're not gonna lose to this guy! Show him the true power of the Elemental Heroes!"

Jaden was on his knees, and Chazz loved every bit of it. "Have you learned your place now, Slifer? You may have been someone back home, but here, you're nothing but a little amateur, you Slifer Slime!" He paused to insert two cards into the bottom row of his Disk. "I'll end my turn with two face-down cards!"

Muffled sounds were heard as Jaden's shoulders shook. Chazz's grin grew wider. "Aw, what's wrong, baby? Are you crying?" he taunted.

The 'crying' turned into laughter as Jaden lifted his head, a large, goofy smile on his face. "This is too much fun!"

Chazz stared at him. "What?!"

Jaden wiped his chin. "This is exactly what I came here for. I mean, the trash talking, the action… It's all so great!"

"What the…?"

"Now, I Summon Elemental Hero Sparkman to the field in Attack Mode!" Jaden played another monster card, and what appeared was another strange-looking human, this one dressed in yellow and blue garb with a curved blue helmet. **(4/1600/1400)**

"All right, Sparkman. Now, attack Chthonian Soldier with Static Shock Wave!" Jaden ordered. Sparkman jumped into the air and pointed his fist directly at the Chthonian Soldier. His arm sparked with electricity before a large bolt of lightning shot out from his hand and hit the dark-armored monster dead on, destroying it in an explosion.

 **Chazz: 3600**

 **Jaden: 2000**

Chazz growled at first, but smirked as he watched his Soldier's curved blade rise above the smoke and fly straight at Jaden, hitting him in the stomach. In pain, Jaden fell to one knee, holding his gut.

"Still think you won that one? Whenever Chthonian Soldier is destroyed, you take the same amount of damage to your Life Points as I did… The only difference is, you barely have any left to spare!"

 **Chazz: 3600**

 **Jaden: 1600**

"It's only a matter of time before your best card goes to me, Slacker…" Chazz cackled.

Jaden shook his head as he inserted a card into one of the slots of his Disk. "This ain't over yet… I play a face-down, and I end my turn."

"Play whatever you want, Slacker! It won't make any difference! My next attack will finish off your Life Points," Chazz scoffed as he drew another card, "and that attack's coming right now! Go, Flame Wingman!"

As Wingman's body became covered in flames again, Jaden shook his head. "Not so fast! That was a Trap Card I just threw!"

"A Trap?" Chazz's eye twitched. He wasn't expecting this to happen, and he was so close!

"It's Mirror Gate!" Syrus said, in awe of the Trap Card.

Alexis nodded. "Then, Jaden still has a chance in this Duel."

"Uh… Mind filling in the Ra Yellow man over here?" the Ra asked them.

"Mirror Gate makes two monsters in battle switch which side they're on, so now, the Wingman is back with Jaden," Alexis explained as Sparkman appeared on Chazz's side of the field and Flame Wingman returned to Jaden's side.

"Well, all right!"

The two Heroes grappled with each other in the air, sparks of flames and electricity crackling around their hands. It didn't take long before Sparkman was covered with electrical currents and flames, and it was taken down.

"NOOOO!" Chazz screamed at his loss of his advantage.

 **Chazz: 3100**

 **Jaden: 1600**

"And, just like you told me a while ago, my Wingman's special ability kicks in! You take damage to your Life Points equal to your destroyed monster's Attack Points!" Jaden reminded him as Wingman sent waves of burning flames at Chazz. Once more, the Obelisk Duelist screamed as his Life Points went down slightly below Jaden's.

 **Chazz: 1500**

 **Jaden: 1600**

"That's how heroes defeat evil!" Sly cheered.

Chazz glared daggers at Jaden and Sly as he drew his next card. "Lucky turn, you Slifer Slacker. Now, I play the Trap Card, Chthonian Blast! Since you've destroyed one of my monsters, I get to destroy one of yours!"

A swirling mist appeared on the bottom of field just before it ensnared Wingman and destroyed it on the spot.

"Plus, you take damage equal to half of your destroyed monster's Attack Points!" Chazz added gleefully.

 **Chazz: 1500**

 **Jaden: 550**

"Now, I activate my Trap Card, Call of the Haunted!" Chazz went on as his second face-down card flipped upwards to reveal a card with the image of a haunted graveyard. "This lets me bring a monster from my Graveyard back to the field in Attack Mode! I summon Chthonian Soldier, but he won't be staying long, because I'll be Sacrificing him to Summon Mefist the Infernal General **(5/1800/1700)** to the field!"

Jaden calmly looked at the mounted horseman in front of him. "Not bad…"

"Not bad?" Chazz looked at him for a few moments. "You're something else, you know that, Slacker? Acting confident and all… But, your lousy monsters won't get you out of this jam."

Jaden looked at the only card in his hand—Winged Kuriboh—and smiled at it. "I know he's wrong, Winged Kuriboh… because we both know that my monsters and I have a bond." He drew his next card and smiled slightly. _Speaking of…_

Alexis turned her head towards the entrance of the arena, a nervous expression on her face. Sly noticed her expression and became concerned. "Hey, something wrong?" he asked.

Alexis' eyes went wide and she snapped her head back to the two Dueling students. "Guys! We've got company! Campus Security! If we get caught here, we're all gonna get seriously busted."

"What?!" Syrus yelped.

Jaden looked at her. "What? Why? I mean, we're all students here, so why should we worry?" he asked her.

Alexis rolled her eyes and pulled out her PDA. "The Rules of Duel Academy say that there is no off-hour Dueling in any arena! Chazz knows that." She looked at the other Obelisk whose face began to turn red. "But, lemme guess… He didn't tell you?"

The blue-haired Obelisk student leaned forwards from his watching place. "C'mon, Chazz! Let's go!"

Princeton snorted and turned away from the others. "Fine…"

"Hey, wait a minute! The Duel isn't over!" Jaden protested, wanting to finish up his turn.

Chazz hopped off the platform and started to walk away. "Yeah, it is, Slacker. I saw what I needed to see. You're a sorry Duelist and you beating Crowler was a fluke…"

"But…"

"Jay! We gotta get outta here!" Syrus urged.

"Yeah, man! I don't wanna get busted on the first day!" Sly added. "Come on!" He grabbed Jaden and hoisted him over his shoulder as Alexis led them out of the arena.

After some close calls and some moments of silence, Alexis and the others made it outside of the main building. She looked back at Jaden who was being let down by Sly with Syrus right behind them.

"You sure are stubborn, aren't you?" she asked him.

"Only about my Dueling," Jaden scowled.

Syrus and Sly sweat dropped. "Anyway, thanks for showing us the back way out, Alexis."

The Obelisk girl smiled and nodded. "No problem. I'm just sorry that you didn't get to finish your Duel with Chazz, Jaden."

The brunette Slifer shrugged. "It's OK. I can just picture how it would've ended, anyway…"

Alexis raised an eyebrow. "Oh? From my point of view, it could have gone either way."

"Pfft! No way! Not after I drew this," Jaden lifted up the card he had drawn before they escaped the patrol. It was the Monster Reborn Spell Card. Alexis looked at it, surprised at the luck he must've had to have drawn the card.

"Let me guess…" The Slifers and Obelisk turned to Sly who, with a smirk on his face, explained. "You would have brought Flame Wingman back to destroy Mefist and take out Chazz right there!"

Jaden smiled. "You got it! Catch ya later!" he said as he and Syrus ran back to their Dorm.

"Well, it's been a great night!" Sly said to Alexis. "Later!" The Ra ran back to his Dorm.

The blonde Obelisk watched as the two Slifers and the Ra ran off. ' _OK. I take it back. This is going to be one interesting year…'_ she thought with a smile before she left the area for her own Dorm.

* * *

 **In the next chapter, Crowler tries to get Jaden expelled by leading him into the girls' Dorm. Unfortunately, Syrus found the bait, thinking it was meant for him! Can Jaden stop him from getting into trouble? Will Syrus find his true love? Let see in the next chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh GX! Seven Stars Saga!**

 **OK. Here's my second chapter, and I'll be continuing the story, I promise. Also, if you guys want to be in my story as some missing students from the Abandoned Dorm, then send me your OC's and I'll think about their appearance. If you have any questions, PM me. Well, this is DarkMaster1117. That's all folks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DarkMaster1117: Unfortunately, Sly isn't Dueling in this chapter, but don't worry. He'll be in the next chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise (** ** _though I wish I did). I just own my OC and this story. Now, on with the chapter!_**

Chapter 3

It was morning time at Duel Academy and everyone was in class. The seating chart was set so that the first years were at the bottom and the older students were up at the top, but since most Obelisk Blue kids felt that they were better than the Yellows or the Reds, it was more like the Blues were higher up with the Yellows in the middle or the sides and the Reds were at the bottom. Basically, Alexis and Chazz were at the top, Sly and Bastion were in the middle, and Syrus and Jaden were at the bottom. As all the students finally took a seat, the first teacher showed up. The students could hardly believe that their dreams were going to become a reality.

"All right, everyone! Please be seated!" Dr. Crowler said, cutting off any noisy conversations. "Listen up, because I won't repeat myself; I am your first teacher of the day, Dr. Vellian Crowler, and I teach the different types of cards. Now, can anyone tell me the three types of cards in Duel Monsters, and their categories? Miss Rhodes, would you please explain to class the different types of cards there are?" Alexis nodded and stood up.

"Duel Monsters cards can be grouped into Normal, Effect, Ritual, Fusion, and the Trap and Spell Cards that can also be monsters or Summon Token monsters. Trap Cards can be grouped into Normal, Continuous, and Counter Traps, and Spell Cards can be grouped into Normal, Quick-Play, Field, Continuous, Equip, and Ritual Cards," Alexis explained to the entire class.

"Excellent!" Crowler said happily. "Outstanding! Of course, I'd expect nothing less from one of my Obelisks!"

"Yes, Dr. Crowler," she responded as she sat back down.

"Hmm. Now, who shall we question next?" The doctor directed his attention to the lower seats, eyeing the Slifers until he found a perfect victim. "You! Syrus Truesdale!" His voice caused the little light blue-haired boy to jump to his seat. "Explain to the class what a Field Spell is, please."

"Uh… A Field Spell… is the thing… that affects the thing…" Syrus started to stutter and shake, trying to avert his eyes from the class.

"Can't blame the guy for being shy in front of the whole class…" Sly mumbled. Bastion also groaned at Syrus's plight.

"Even pre-Duelers know the answer to this one, ya Slifer Slacker!" one of the Obelisk students taunted, causing most of the Blues to laugh out loud. Chazz was smirking, but Alexis was shaking her head in response to the laughter.

"Wait, I know this one!" Syrus whined over the laughter.

"Relax, Sy…" Jaden said, trying to calm him down. "You totally got this one!"

 **"I think not!** " Crowler interrupted. "Sit down." Syrus did as he was told. "Now, would someone else kindly tell me the answer? Preferably someone not in Red, thank you." This caused most of the Blues and some of the Yellows to laugh again.

"I blew it; I made all the Slifers look bad…" Syrus said, feeling down on his luck.

"You know something, teach?" Syrus turned his attention to Jaden, who had spoken out to the Blues' headmaster. "You shouldn't be making fun of the Slifers. I mean, I'm a Slifer that beat you, so when you make fun of the Reds, you're making fun of yourself!" Crowler was livid and started to bite down on a handkerchief. It was Slifers' turn to burst out laughing, Sly included. Even Alexis chuckled a little when she heard that.

 _That's it! I won't have this slacker in my school for another second!_ Crowler thought, fuming. _I'll see to it that he's expelled from here permanently!_

( **Later that da** y...)

Thankfully, the next teacher was the Slifer Red headmaster…

"All right, class. As some of you may know, my name is Professor Lyman Banner," he greeted. "I specialize in some of the lesser known tactics in the world of Dueling—some that might be unnatural to even the experienced Duelist..."

"By the way," Syrus whispered to Jaden, who was dozing off during Banner's lecture, "thanks, Jay."

"No problem, Syrus. For what?" Jaden asked sleepily.

"For sticking up for me!" Syrus replied a little too loudly, making the Professor stop his lecture.

Jaden noticed Banner looking in their direction. "Uh-oh. I may have to do it again."

"Syrus?" Banner asked.

Syrus stood up from his seat like he did during Crowler's lecture. "Uh…Yes?"

"Do me a favor and pick up Pharaoh, will you?"

"Uh… Pharaoh?" Syrus questioned.

"Unless you're thinking about minoring as a scratching post," Banner joked.

Syrus was confused until he felt something brush up against his leg. It was the fat tabby cat that was sleeping during the Slifer welcome dinner. Once again, a chorus of laughter went up at Syrus's expense as the boy picked up the cat and returned it to its owner.

In Crowler's office, the doctor was writing a letter with a white quill. "How dare that Slifer Slacker Jaden make a mockery of me in front of my whole class like that," he grumbled as he folded the letter and placed inside an envelope. "It'll be the last mistake he'll ever make." He then picked up a mirror and started to put red lipstick on his lips. As he finished, he kissed the back of the letter and chuckled to himself. "The big kiss off!"

Suddenly, he ran out of his office and into the boy's locker room, since Jaden's next class was gym with Fonda Fontaine, the gym instructor. He placed the letter into what he thought was Jaden's locker, after seeing his boots at the bottom of it and left as quick as possible.

During the gym class, while most of the students were being introduced to their gym instructor, Syrus was running late.

"Lousy girl's gym!" he said to himself. "Why did they have to make the signs so small?" He ran inside, opened the locker, and noticed Jaden's shoes. "I see Jaden's still using my locker." As if by some divine movement, he also noticed an envelope that literally fell on Syrus's feet. "What's this?" He noticed the lipstick smudge. "This isn't Jaden's. Somebody wrote me a letter!" He quickly ducked in between two sets of lockers and opened the letter. "Wonder what this says…"

 **'** _From the moment I first set eyes on you, I've been in love with you. Meet me tonight in the back of the Obelisk Girl's Dormitory so I can give you a big kiss._

 _Endearingly,_

 _Alekis Rodes.'_

Syrus nearly passed out after he read it. "This is way better than what my mom writes me!" he exclaimed and started to have a daydream about he and Alexis getting together.

Later that night, Syrus got into a rowboat and headed off to the Obelisk girls' Dorm.

"Alexis! I'm coming for you, my darling!" Syrus said out loud. Syrus made it to the girl's Dorm where he was thought he was going to meet Alexis. Little did her know that Crowler was hiding in the bushes in that designated spot, wearing a tight black catsuit.

 _This will be perfect, thanks to that faux love letter I wrote!_ Crowler thought, going over the plan in his mind. _I'll just wait here for Jaden to come around while he searches for Alexis, and when the time's right, I'll snap a picture of him, creating evidence that will get him expelled!_ But, he quickly saw his plan go down the toilet when he saw a different Slifer enter the girls' campus.

"Alexis!" Syrus called out. The Obelisk headmaster's eyes bugged out as he saw him there.

"That's not Jaden! It's that Field Spell nitwit!" Crowler shouted. His yelling ended up attracting some trouble, so long as someone was a male...

"What's a boy doing here!?" a girl called cried out, alerting the other girls.

"I'm not a boy! I'm a man…" Crowler said, thinking he was discovered. He then covered his mouth and clumsily dove into the water to escape, but it wasn't him the girls spotted. It was poor little Syrus. The guy didn't have a chance as a crowd of angry girls in their pajamas surrounded him, tied him up, and brought him into the Dorm for questioning…

"A love letter from Alexis?" Mindy, a black-haired girl, asked after hearing Syrus's explanation. She also brought Alexis, still in her uniform, to confirm it. "You've got to be kidding!"

"Just ask her! It's true!" Syrus replied, winking at Alexis.

"Uh, hello…" Jasmine, a brunette girl, retorted. "Alexis is really tall and skilled at Dueling, and you're really short and an amateur."

"But, it's true!" Syrus protested, pulling the letter out. "Just read it!" Alexis took the note as she and the other girls looked over it.

"Syrus, my name's not spelled right," she said.

"So, you don't love me?" he asked. The girls groaned at his persistence.

"Hey, hold on!" Jasmine interrupted, looking over the front of the envelope. "This note's addressed to Jaden Yuki!" For emphasis, she pointed it out to the little guy, disappointing him.

"Aw… I can't even get a fake love letter?" the young Slifer complained.

"Sorry, Syrus," Alexis apologized. "Guess we have no reason to keep you here."

"Hold on! He could've written the note as an excuse to come here!" Jasmine wasn't ready to let this go.

"So, we should turn him in, then?" Mindy asked.

"Girls, just what is going on down there?" The girls looked up at the balcony to see Miss Fontaine looking down at them. Jasmine and Mindy hid Syrus so she wouldn't see him, as well. "All right, what's going on?"

"Sorry about the noise, Miss Fontaine," Alexis said to the Obelisk headmistress. "We'll be sure to keep the noise down."

"Well, I hope so! It's nearly midnight," Miss Fontaine said as she headed back to her room, "and I have Pilates in the morning." As soon as they were sure that their headmistress was sound asleep, they got Syrus out of hiding.

"So, what now?" Jasmine asked.

"I'll tell you 'what now', girls…" Alexis said, smirking. "We'll use Syrus as bait to get Jaden over here."

"What for?" Mindy asked.

"Remember what we were discussing earlier?" Alexis asked. "We're gonna find out how good Jaden really is…"

 **(Location: Slifer Dorm)**

Chumley was sleeping, and Jaden was busy with a pastime of his besides Dueling…

"Yeah! A 300 move combo!" He was playing a handheld video game.

"Hm?" Jaden ran over to the PDA and answered the message. It had no picture—just a static image of a screen.

 **"We have your roommate, Syrus, hostage**. **"** The voice sounded deep and mysterious." **If you want him back, come over to the Obelisk girls' dorm… alone.** "

"Aw, man… Syrus, what happened?" Jaden said to himself. Picking up his Duel Disk and Deck, ran out the door.

As soon as he reached the lakeside, Jaden quickly got into a boat. _Hang on, Sy. I'm coming._

Over at the girls' side, Alexis was waiting with her friends who had all gotten into their uniform and had tied Syrus up for Jaden's arrival.

"Here he comes!" Mindy called, seeing Jaden pull up to shore and walk up to the girls.

"Hi, Jaden…" Syrus greeted glumly.

"Hey, so what's going on here?" Jaden asked.

"Well, to make a long story short, I'm a complete loser," Syrus replied.

"Your friend here trespassed into the girls' campus," Jasmine said.

"I told you!" Syrus interjected. "It wasn't like that!"

"Now that you're here, you're trespassing, too!" Mindy added, ignoring Syrus's comment.

"That's right, so if you wanna win your freedom, you'll have to beat me in a Duel!" Alexis challenged.

"We'll be expelled if you turn us in!" Syrus cried.

"It's not gonna happen, Syrus," Jaden assured him. "You got a deal, Alexis! Let's throw down!"

The Duel took place on the lake with Jaden and Alexis standing up in a couple of boats. Syrus was in Jaden's boat, and Mindy and Jasmine were in Alexis's boat.

Crowler treaded the water nearby, finally coming out of hiding, but still far away from the students. "How exciting. A Slifer versus an Obelisk. Put him in his place, Alexis."

"Duel!" Both players drew their opening hands.

 **Alexis: 4000**

 **Jaden: 4000**

"Get your game on, Alexis," Jaden challenged.

Alexis drew her sixth card. "Etoile Cyber, rise!" A redheaded ballerina in an orange leotard spun as she appeared. **(4/1200/1600)** "I'm also playing one card face-down."

"Time to throw down," Jaden announced as he started his turn. "Sweet. I'm going to Summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in Attack Mode." The Elemental Hero of thunder appeared on the lake in a flash of lightning. **(4/1600/1400)** "Next, I'm going to have him attack your Etoile Cyber with Static Shockwave!" The Hero fired bolts of lightning at the ballerina.

"Hold it right there!" Alexis called. "I'm activating the Trap Card Double Passe!" Alexis's Trap revealed a ballerina in a red dress dancing in the spotlight. The lightning stretched around Etoile Cyber and struck Alexis as she braced herself.

 **Alexis: 2400**

 **Jaden: 4000**

"Double Passe turns your attack on my monster into a direct attack on me," Alexis explained, "and now, my Etoile Cyber that you were just about to attack gets to wage a direct attack on you! Oh, and when Etoile Cyber attacks someone directly, her Attack Points go up by 600!"

 **Etoile Cyber: (1200-1800)**

"Oh, great," Jaden groaned as the monster danced, spun, and roundhouse kicked him in the ribs.

 **(Alexis: 2400)**

 **(Jaden: 2200)**

"Jaden!" Syrus gasped.

"That Alexis is something else, sacrificing her own Life Points just so she can attack mine," Jaden muttered.

"So, are you impressed?" Alexis asked.

"Impressed? I think I'm in love," Jaden returned jokingly.

"You're sweet. Too bad I have to crush you. Now, where were we?" She drew a card. "Oooh… I'm going to summon Blade Skater in Attack Mode." Another gray-skinned woman—this one bald and wearing an ice skate-shaped blade on each wrist—appeared, skating on the water before joining Alexis. **(4/1400/1500)** "I'm going to play the Spell Card Polymerization to fuse Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater together to form Cyber Blader!" Alexis's new monster had light blue skin and hair, and was wearing an orange and white leotard and an orange visor over her eyes. (7/2100/800) "Now, Cyber Blader, attack Sparkman with Whirlwind Rage!" The monster went into a spin as she launched towards Sparkman. Suddenly, a foot lashed out and destroyed Sparkman.

 **Alexis: 2400**

 **Jaden: 1700**

"So much for Sparkman," Jaden said.

Alexis's friends cheered for her as she took the lead. "Way to go, Alexis!" Mindy said.

"I knew this guy beating Dr. Crowler was just luck!" Jasmine added.

"Well, I'll be happy to prove you wrong," Jaden said, starting his turn. "First, I'm going to play the Field Spell Card Fusion Gate." He slid the card into the Field Spell slot. "With this, I can Summon Fusion Monsters without a Polymerization card." He showed Alexis his Avian and Burstinatrix Monster Cards before stashing them in his pocket. "First, I'll summon this one: Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" Without a fusion sequence, Flame Wingman just appeared in normal flash of light. **(6/2100/1200)**

"Okay. Looks like it's going to be one Fusion Monster against another," Alexis said, staring the Elemental Hero down with a confident smile. "Although, since they have the same number of attack points, they'll both be destroyed."

"Not after I play this Spell—Kishido Spirit!" The Spell Card showed a warrior in white armor. When Jaden played it, a white ring flashed through the water before disappearing. "Now, Flame Wingman can take down any monster with the same number of Attack Points and not be destroyed, and thanks to his superpower, when he destroys your Cyber Blader, you take damage equal to her Attack Points. Now, go, Flame Wingman! Attack Cyber Blader!"

"Someone hasn't done his homework…" Alexis muttered.

Flame Wingman's dragon hand produced a fireball and went to fire it at Cyber Blader at point blank range.

But, Cyber Blader remained when the smoke cleared!

"How was she able to withstand my Wingman's attack?" Jaden asked, confused at the results.

"Simple. Cyber Blader has a special ability in that she can't be destroyed by an opponent with one monster," Alexis explained.

"But, that would mean that…"

"That neither of us loses Life Points."

Jaden chuckled a little. "Well, I guess you got me."

"Oh, when I get you, Jaden, you'll know it." Alexis drew her next card. "Like, now, for example. I equip the Spell Card Fusion Weapon to my Cyber Blader, giving her 1500 Attack and Defense Points!" Cyber Blader's hand transformed into something that resembling a tri-pronged blaster.

 **Cyber Blader: (3600/2300)**

"Uh-oh. You might want to brace yourselves for this one, Sy 'ol buddy," Jaden told Syrus.

"Go, Blader! Attack Flame Wingman with Trident Shock!" A spiral-shaped lightning blast spat out of the transformed hand and destroyed the Flame Wingman. Jaden had to cover his face from the electricity.

 **Alexis: 2400**

 **Jaden: 200**

"Uh-oh. Your life points are looking a little low," Alexis teased. "I hope you boys haven't unpacked yet."

"That's right," Mindy said, teasing them as well, "because once she wins, both of you are being expelled."

"We are?" Syrus said, frightened.

"Don't worry, Sy. That's not gonna happen. Promise," Jaden assured him.

 _'You shouldn't make promises you can't deliver, Jaden,'_ Alexis thought.

 _'I hope I'm not making a promise I can't deliver,_ Jaden thought. _The only card I have out is Fusion Gate, but there's still a chance I can win. It just all depends on what I draw right here, right now.'_ "Here it goes!" Jaden drew a card.

It was Monster Reborn.

"Perfect," Jaden said, making Alexis react.

"I play the Elemental Hero Clayman in Attack Mode! Rise up!" The burly hero appeared, not even shielding itself. **(4/800/2000)** "Now, I play Monster Reborn, so come on back, Elemental Hero Sparkman!" The armored hero appeared from a vortex emitted by the card. **(4/1600/1400)**

"What difference will he make?" Alexis asked. "My Cyber Blader has way more Attack Points than either of them."

"Not separately, but with Fusion Gate's special ability, I can Summon someone who can!" The two monsters stood back to back and started to spin. "Elemental Hero Thunder Giant, come on out!" Lightning shot into the air and formed a vortex, the force knocking both boats and Crowler around. A large yellow-armored creature appeared. It had a blue core that crackled with electricity. **(6/2400/1600)**

"Hate to break it to you, but my Cyber Blader still has more Attack Points at 3600," Alexis told him.

"I know, I know," Jaden said dismissively, "but one of Thunder Giant's special abilities is that he can destroy any monster whose original Attack Points are less than his own."

"Wait. Original Attack Points?"

"That's right. Attack Points without any kind of enhancement."

"But… before I played Fusion Weapon, her Attack Points were just 2100." Alexis felt like she was in trouble.

"That's right, and that's lower than my Thunder Giant's, which means your Blader is automatically destroyed." The Thunder Giant held out its hand and fired bolts of lightning that danced around Cyber Blader and destroyed it. "You know what the best part is, Alexis? I still have his attack left to use on you. Voltic Thunder!" This time, bolts of electricity came out of both of its hands and converged on Alexis.

 **Alexis: 0**

 **Jaden: 200. Winner**

Mindy and Jasmine were stunned.

"Alexis…" Jasmine muttered, shocked.

"Uh… What just happened?"

Syrus cheered while Jaden just pointed two fingers at Alexis. "That's game!"

The two boats came together. "Well, you know the deal. I won, so we get off free," Jaden said.

"OK, guys. I won't back out. We'll keep quiet about what happened tonight," Alexis replied.

"Well, if you ask me, I think we should turn both of them in right now," Jasmine said, looking like she was ready to snitch.

"Well, no one asked you," Alexis snapped.

"But, Alexis!" Jasmine gasped.

"Jaden beat me in the Duel, fair and square, and that's all there is to it."

"Well, there's more to it than that." The three Obelisk girls turned to face the Slifers. "It was close," Jaden said. Then, he paused. "Yeah. You got some game, Alexis."

"You… think so?" Alexis asked, surprised at the brunette's compliment.

"That's right, and if there's one thing I like more than anything else, it's Dueling strong Duelists," Jaden replied. "Well, see you around." With that, Jaden and Syrus rowed away from the Dorm.

 _'Even if I_ did _win, I could never turn them in_ , Alexis thought. _This place is a lot more fun with them than without.'_

 _'I've never seen Alexis act this way before_ , Jasmine thought. _I wonder… Is she actually falling for that Slifer?'_

Crowler also watched Jaden's departing boat. "Oooooh… Hmph… Lucky brat…" he hissed. "He escaped this time, but I still find a way to expel him… Right after I find a way home." He then dropped into the water below.

 **That's all for this chapter, folks, and don't worry guys. I'll show more of Sly's Duels. Trust me. In the next chapter, he'll Duel!**

 **Next chapter, it's testing day, but someone stole rare cards… to defeat Jaden Yuki, once and for all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DarkMaster1117: Hey, everybody! Sorry for not posting any chapters. I was soooo busy , and i finish my highschool year, but don't worry. This story isn't dead, and special thanks to my co-writers, Sanokal and Liquid Phazon, and my beta EagleTsubasa. Also I'd promised that Sly would Duel in some other future chapters. Also, special thanks to Spirit Reader and StardustXtreme for their OC's in this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, except my OC and this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Today was the day for studying. The promotional exam was tomorrow. The lecture was to be given to the class by Professor Banner. It was the day for every student from the three Dorms to get to know their teachers better, but they had changed the class schedule around. At that moment, Sly was scribbling down notes as he listened to Professor Banner's lecture. They were almost finished, and Sly would have liked nothing more than to get out as quickly as possible, but Banner wasn't finished with the students yet.

"As a reminder, everyone, the promotional exams start tomorrow morning, headed by me, of course," Professor Banner informed them. "The written exam will start at 9 o'clock, and after that, the Dueling exams will start at 2 o'clock in the gymnasium where Duelists will be paired off against one another with Duelists from their dorms. The winner of the promotional exam will be promoted to the next Dorm, so study hard, children!" he encouraged them.

The students then got up and left the classroom, flocking into the hallways with Sly heading out behind them.

"You all right there, old chap?" a British voice asked.

The white-haired boy turned to see Bastion walking towards him, falling into step alongside him.

"Yeah… Just thinking about tomorrow's exams," Sly replied.

"Well, no worries, then…" Bastion said. "You'll be able to breeze through the written and Dueling exams with no problems at all."

"You think so?" Sly asked.

"Of course. Just don't be paired up with me when it comes to the Dueling exam," Bastion smirked.

"Is that a challenge? You know, maybe this is your chance to face my strongest monster," Sly smirked in return.

"Perhaps some other time, but as for right now, we need to study for the exam and think about our strategy for our opponents," Bastion replied.

"Oh, yeah. Right. We'd better get to studying at the library."

A few hours later, the two Ra Yellow students had finished studying and departed separately. Sly was heading back to his dorm and going over his strategy, until...

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

The white-haired boy turned his head to see one of Chazz's sidekicks, Torimaki, and several Obelisk students behind him.

"We got ourselves a Ra Reject, boys," one of the Obelisk boys laughed.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have the time to deal with you guys, right now," Sly said. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to go back to my dorm." He tried to leave, but the group of boys blocked his way.

"You're not going anywhere. If you want to, you have to beat us in a Duel," Torimaki said as he snapped his fingers, ordering his boys to draw out their Duel Disks, and he put his own Duel Disk on.

Sly sighed. "Fine, but let's make this quick, all right?" he said as he strapped his own Duel Disk on.

"Oh, do you wanna lose that badly?" Torimaki asked. "Well, don't worry. The boys and I will help with that."

"What's going on?" a feminine voice asked.

Sly and the rest of the Obelisk boys turned to see a beautiful young woman with light blonde hair and soft blue eyes, wearing the Obelisk girl's traditional blue and white uniform.

"Oh… Hey, Kara… W-we just showing this Ra reject how-" Torimaki stuttered.

"I was just enjoying a book until I saw that you were gonna Duel him five against one," Kara interrupted. "That's hardly even fair to a student that's new in this year, and you're making our reputation look bad, as well," Kara said sternly, making the boys sweat drop in fear.

"But-"

"But, nothing! Now, if you don't want to get on my bad side, then I suggest that you leave him alone."

"But-"

"Now!"

All of the Obelisk boys fled, leaving Sly and the girl alone.

"Sorry about that. We Obelisks are not like that," the girl apologized. "I just wish Chazz and those other Obelisks weren't like that, as well."

"Thanks," Sly said as the blonde girl smiled.

"You're welcome, and I'm Kara. Kara Edward," the girl replied, extending a hand.

"Sly Hedo," Sly replied, shaking her hand.

"Well, then, I don't want to leave, but I need to focus on my strategy for my exam. It was nice to meet ya," Kara said. She walked away from him before turning back and adding, "Good luck!" with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks, and you, too," Sly replied, heading back to his room again.

The next day, a fleet of ships and airplanes cruised through the ocean. It was like they were heading into a war. "Attention all aircrafts," the captain said to his crew. "I know it's been a long journey. It seems like the whole world's been trying to get through our defense, but it'll all pay off, soon. We'll arrive at our final objective with our payload safe, so full steam ahead, men. This is the moment we've been waiting for. At this moment, Duel Academy gets their new rare cards!"

(Scene Change)

(Location: Slifer Red Dorm; Jaden's room)

Chumley decided to just stay in bed for a little bit longer while candles were lit and surrounding Syrus's desk as he knelt down before the poster of Slifer the Sky Dragon, his hands together in prayer.

"Please, please, PLEASE! Please let me ace my exams today, or I'll be stuck wearing this red blazer forever!" Syrus pleaded, praying to Slifer the Sky Dragon as if he some sort of god, which he was, to some extent. "N-not that there's anything wrong with red! It's great on you, Slifer! I wanna be in Ra Yellow! Please give me a sign that you'll help!"

RING! RING!

Syrus shrieked, hearing a loud ringing sound and thinking that it was Slifer who came to heed his call. However, turning around, Syrus saw that it was just Jaden's alarm clock, battered, but still functional. The reason why it was nearly broken was simple; Jaden sometimes threw it across the room to make it shut up.

"Oh, it was just the alarm clock," Syrus sighed, walking up to Jaden's bed and kneeling beside it. "Of course, Jaden sleeps right through it. How could he be so relaxed when there's so much at stake? Jaden, come on, wake up," Syrus said, nudging Jaden in an effort to wake up him. "The tests are today, and we don't wanna be-"

"WRONG!" Jaden yelled, smacking Syrus in the face, knocking him to the floor, "because I play a Trap Card!" Jaden was still sleeping and turned over in the bed.

Syrus groaned. "Why can't he ever sleep in Defense Mode? It'd be a lot safer!"

"Duh, Syrus…"

The blue-haired Slifer looked up to see Chumley looking down at him, head propped up on his arms. "You shouldn't be waking him up at all! Let him catch some Z's, and make our day easier. Get what I'm saying?"

Syrus shook his head slowly. "Uh… No, Chumley. I don't understand what you're saying."

"You see, we have two different exams today—a written exam, and a field exam. The written exam should be easy, but field exam has you paired up against other students that are from the same Dorm, and neither of us wanna Duel Jaden who beat Dr. Crowler in only a few turns. Now do you get it?"

"Yeah, I get it! All right!" Syrus glared at Chumley. "Now I know why you were held back three years ago!" He turned back to Jaden who was asleep. "Come on, Jaden. Wake up."

Chumley sighed. "Fine. Plan B it is."

(Yellow Ra Dorm)

Sly was having a nice sleep in his bed, not knowing that the sun had come up until…

Beep! Beep! Bee-

Sly slowly sat up, fumbled around on his bedside table, and pressed the snooze button on his alarm clock. He stumbled out of bed, headed into his bathroom, took a quick shower, combed his hair, brushed his teeth and dressed himself in a Ra Yellow uniform.

As he was putting on his shoes, he heard someone knocking on the door. Sly went over to the door and opened it, revealing the person outside to be Bastion.

"Morning Bastion," Sly said.

"Good morning," Bastion replied politely. "Ready for the exam?"

"Yup, but first, let's go get some breakfast."

"Agreed," Bastion said as the white-haired boy closed the door to his room.

The two Ra students headed over to the cafeteria for breakfast.

"Have you tested out your Deck's strategy?" Bastion asked.

"Yeah. It's too bad that you're not my opponent for the exam," Sly replied. "You know, we can skip breakfast and Duel right now."

Bastion chuckled. "Like I said, maybe some other time," he said calmly. "Let's just get some breakfast before the exam."

"All right."

(Scene Change)

(Outside of the Slifer Red Dorm)

"Man, that five course breakfast Chumley cooked sure was something!" Jaden commented. The young Slifer had finally got out of bed and was dashing to the testing room despite how late he was.

Along the path, a large woman wearing a pink blouse with blue overalls and glasses was having trouble pushing a van that was out of gas, by the look of things. Jaden dashed right past her, kicking up a cloud of dust around the woman and he skidded to a stop.

"To be a gentleman, or on time?" he asked himself before shrugging. "Oh, well. Seeing as I'm never on time…" He ran behind the van and gave the woman a helping hand. "Never fear! Jaden's here!"

"Oh, good! You must be from the auto club!" the woman replied thankfully.

"Don't let the red jacket fool you," Jaden replied. "I'm just your average good deed dude."

"Isn't that nice?" she replied, but then the van started rolling back downhill.

"It'd be nice if I pushed!" Jaden grunted, pushing the back of the van again.

"You're such a sweet boy!" she said gratefully. "I'll remember this!"

"How about next time you remember that extended warranty?" Jaden suggested with a smile.

(Test room with Prof. Banner)

After breakfast, most of the students were doing well on the written exam. The Obelisks and Ra Yellows were doing pretty well, but most of the Slifers were having trouble. As for Sly, he was already halfway done.

Man, this written exam is pretty easy, Sly thought as he was filling in an answer on his test.

"You have forty-five minutes left to finish your test," Banner said to all the students, or at least everyone that wasn't asleep. Poor Syrus was already asleep after all the all-night cram studying that he'd been doing.

"… Counters a Field Spell… which counters…" Syrus said drowsily. He hadn't even answered a single question on the test.

"I didn't know this was an oral exam…" a voice commented.

Syrus woke up to see Jaden's smiling face. "You're here," Syrus said with a smile of his own.

"You two want to keep it down?!" Chazz asked from his seat up at the top. "Some of us plan to pass this test."

"Hey, I always plan on passing; it just doesn't end up that way," Jaden argued.

"Oh Jaden…" Banner called, cutting the argument short. "Why don't you come down here and get your exam?"

"Be there in a jiff!" Jaden said as he went to get his exam.

 _Man, I sure hope Jaden knows what he's doing,_ Alexis thought.

 _Look at him,_ Bastion thought. _Tardy and puerile. If only he applied himself, he would be a great Duelist._

 _He'd better be,_ Kara thought. _We're already about few minutes into this test. He'd be lucky to even finish._

(A few hours later)

Professor Banner cleared his throat. "All right, children. The written exam is now over. Please walk down. Don't rush in the line for your rare cards."

"They're here?!"

"Uh oh."

As soon as those words had left the Professor's mouth, a mob of students got up from their seats and ran out of the classroom, leaving only Sly, Bastion, Kara, and the sleepy duo, Jaden and Syrus.

"Man, they're like wild animals fighting over one salmon," Sly said, sweat dropping.

"They just want to prove their Deck's strength at the field exam," Bastion explained.

"How come you guys aren't heading to the card shop? I mean, aren't you guys worried about your field exam?" Syrus asked.

"Nope, because my Deck is… how should I say this… unique…" Kara replied. "Besides, why should I spend my time in the line waiting to get new cards?" she asked.

"Same here. One errant card and it'll ruin my Deck's strategy," Bastion agreed.

"Me, too," Sly added.

"Oh, well. Sy and I are gonna get some rare cards. Later!" Jaden said as he and Syrus ran out of the room.

"Well, I guess that means we should go to the gym and pass our exam, then," Sly said. Both Bastion and Kara nodded. With that, they left the room.

(Scene change)

"Give me my rare cards!"

"When does it open?!"

"Come on! Open up!"

At the card shack, the students were banging down the steel door and yelling impatiently, wanting to get their rare cards before they were gone. Then, suddenly, a group of guards appeared and the students quickly stepped aside, lining up on two separate sides opposite of one another as a man in a white uniform, possibly from the navy, walked down the center carrying a stainless steel briefcase.

"Oh! Children!" the man in uniform announced, showing off the briefcase. "Looking for these?"

Cheering and wooing, the students began to applaud the arrival of the rare cards and made way for their savior as a token of their gratitude. The man lifted the huge door up with ease before bending his body to enter the card shop. While the steel door was beginning to slowly lifting up, the students were becoming enthusiastic about getting rare cards. Just what sort of cards would there be? Powerful Trap Cards like Mirror Force, or maybe a powerful Dark Magician card, or new kinds of Fusion Monsters or powerful dragons? The tension was too much!

But then, their hopes were shattered when the briefcase was opened, and the insides appeared to be empty!

"What the?!"

"It's gone?!"

"Where they go?!"

"You know the rules! First come, first serve!" the counter girl said, gesturing to a strange figure in a black coat. "He was the one who took them all."

"WHAT?!" The students stared at the cloaked figure with shocked expressions.

"I was here first, so I took all of them," the coat-wearing man replied as he walked away, and the students walked away, as well. Since the coat-wearing man took their rare cards, there was no need for them to stay at the card shop.

(Scene change)

(Location: Dorothy's card shop)

Later, Jaden and Syrus arrived late to the card shop. "Aw, man! I hope that we're not too late!" Syrus cried out. They ran to the counter to ask the girl who stood at it about the cards.

"Excuse me!" Jaden and Syrus went to the counter. "Do you still have some packs left?"

"Sure we do, but just the normal ones. Here ya go!" she slid a pack across the counter.

"We said some, not one," Jaden said.

"Aw, man! I'm done for!" Syrus whined. "I slept through the written exam, and now I'm gonna fail the field exam because I didn't get any rare cards!"

"Then you take it, Sy." Jaden offered the pack to his roommate.

"But what if you fail your exam, Jaden?" Syrus asked.

"I may flunk, but I'll never fail," Jaden said confidently.

"Actually," a voice said from the counter. It was the same woman that Jaden helped to move the van.

"Oh, hey. I remember you. Um… What was your name again?"

"My name is Dorothy, and this is my shop, so how can I help ya?" Dorothy asked.

"Well, my name is Jaden Yuki."

"I'm Syrus."

"We were about to get some cards, but the counter girl said that you guys ran out," Jaden explained.

"I see. Hmmm… Wait. I believe I have something for you. It was for Jaden Yuki," Ms. Dorothy said as she went to the back room and pulled out what appeared to be a pack of cards with a letter attached to it. She gave it to the Slifer student.

"A pack of cards? From whom?" Jaden questioned while holding the pack and the letter.

"I'm not sure. There was no name on the letter," Dorothy replied.

"Well, how about we look into it once we head to the gym?" Syrus said.

"Yeah. Right. Well, it was nice meeting you, Ms. Dorothy!" Jaden said.

"Good luck in your exam!"

(Scene change)

The Gymnasium, it has six Dueling fields. Sly saw Bastion and Kara already starting their exam as he walking up to his opponent. His opponent was a boy who looked as if he was at least 5'4" with wavy light brown hair and blue eyes. His skin was quite fair, and he wasn't a muscular youth, but rather a skinny one, at that.

He wore a blue scarf and a Ra Yellow blazer, the blazer unbuttoned to reveal a blue shirt with a pattern that reminded Sly of a white digital circle, the inner portion of which bore a circuit board-like pattern with 6 arrow-like patterns stretching out from the center like a star. He wore black trousers with a belt attached to them, and his Deck box, which was blue, was firmly attached to his right hip. He wore black trainers with white waves across the sides. His name was Masaru Hikari and he was a Ra Yellow student, as well.

"Hey, Masaru! Good luck!" Sly said as he shuffled his Deck and placed into to his Duel Disk.

"Uh… Yeah… You too…" Masaru said shyly.

"Let's Duel!"

 **Sly: 4000**

 **Masaru: 4000**

"I'll go first," Sly said, drawing the sixth card from the top of his Deck before making his move. "To start off this Duel, I Summon Elemental HERO Wildheart." A tanned man wearing a loincloth with a giant sword on his back jumped on to the field. (4/1500/1600) "Then, I'll end with a face-down." A face-down card appeared behind the tanned warrior.

"If that's the best you can do, then this Duel will be mine." Masaru commented as he drew. "I activate the Field Spell Card, Castle of Benevolence," he then said, placing the aforementioned card into his Field Spell slot, causing the field to take on exactly the same appearance as the image the card showed.

Both Duelists found themselves standing on a circular piece of land made from white rock, four paths around the island leading to the luscious mainland filled with trees, grass and flowers, and just beyond that, a large city filled with skyscrapers that unfurled on the horizon.

They stood at the base of a massive, pointed white structure. The castle-like structure centermost structure rose up in a long, thin point, four spikes rising out and plunging into the surrounding lake, as if it was keeping the tower upright. Several more spike-like structures sprouted from the main building, the five-pointed tip climbing into the clouds. Blue lines snaked up the whitewashed surface of the building in a pattern, adding some color to the otherwise monotonous building.

"What is that?" Sly asked.

"You'll find out soon," Masaru replied, before stating, "but, for now, you have other problems to worry about, like this. I call forth Knight of Rose, Morgana!" (4/1600/1000)

With a flash of light, a blue-eyed woman stepped onto the field, her long, wavy blonde hair fluttering in an unfelt breeze, revealing a small mole just under her left eye. Her jacket was a simple cream color with golden trimming, a red sash hanging over her left shoulder, ending at her waist, and a golden, tasselled epaulette sitting on her right shoulder.

Cream pants with a pointed golden design around each of her thighs were tucked into her metal boots, which were adorned with the faces of two monsters, a blue orb set into the 'forehead' of each. The same design, minus the blue orbs, adorned her metal gauntlets and her left shoulder. In her right hand, she held a strange white rod with a hand guard typical of a rapier.

With his monster now before him and at his command, Masaru gave his order. "Attack and destroy his Elemental HERO Wildheart!"

Following the command, Morgana lunged at Wildheart and slashed right through him, causing Sly's monster to shatter to pieces while his Life Points dropped.

 **(Sly: 3900)**

With the loss of Wildheart, Sly suddenly reacted.

"I activate Hero Signal!"

Revealing his Trap Card, Sly then explained its effect. "Since you destroyed one HERO, another can take his place, so I Summon Elemental HERO Woodsman!" a hero imbued with the power of nature appear on the field, crossing his arms. (4/1000/2000)

With no other moves left, Masaru simply said, "I end my turn with one card face-down. Your move."

After drawing the top card from his Deck, Sly announced, "I activate the special ability of my Woodsman. He allows me to add Polymerization to my hand. I think you know what's coming next. I use Polymerization to fuse Elemental HERO Woodsman and the Elemental HERO Bubbleman in my hand to Summon Elemental HERO Absolute Zero!" Ice spread across the field, and in the blast of cold mist, a warrior in elegant snow-white armour, and a long cape appeared on the field with a battle cry.(8/2500/2000)

Seeing that Sly had a monster with 2500 Attack Points made Masaru grit his teeth. However, he had more to worry about.

"Next, I Summon Elemental HERO Sparkman!" (4/1600/1400) Sly called, causing blue sparks of lightning to form before him as Sparkman took to the Field.

With two HERO monsters on his side, Sly gave his command. "Absolute Zero, attack Morgana!"

Holding up both arms, Absolute Zero shot a wave of ice at Morgana, causing Masaru to shield his face as his side of the Field was consumed, but as the ice's effect wore off, Sly became confused to see Morgana still standing.

"What happened? Morgana should've been blown to bits," he said, confused.

"You can thank my Castle of Benevolence," Masaru replied as he recovered from the icy onslaught before continuing to explain. "It prevented Morgana from being destroyed since it's in the center Monster Zone." **(Masaru: 3100)**

"Now, the second effect of my Castle kicks in," Masaru then said. "Since a Grade monster took damage, Castle of Benevolence places a Damage Counter on itself."

Unsure about what Damage Counters were or what Masaru was planning, Sly decided playing it cool and safe. "I throw down a face-down. You're up."

After drawing, Masaru held out his card.

"I activate Pot of Greed which lets me draw two more cards," he explained, drawing twice from the top of his Deck. A quick look at the drawn cards caused him to smirk at what he was holding.

"I sacrifice Morgana to Summon Knight of Silence, Gallatin!" (5/2200/1500) Masaru announced.

A man silently stepped onto the field in a flash of light, his tattered orange scarf and pointed purple hair fluttering in the breeze. The man, blindfolded by a red cloth, wore a gold eye-like headdress, protrusions like eyelashes pointing up from the top. A dark gray chest plate extended up to his shoulders where it took the form of two tiered shoulder plates. His white shirt was tucked into a pair of fingerless gauntlets, each of which had a green gem set into the back of the hand and the top of the gauntlets.

A purple belt was wrapped around his waist, a metal plate of armor hanging down from the back. A pair of white baggy pants was tucked into a pair of metal boots, and a long sword with a brown hilt, a golden pommel with a pair of red tassels and a golden hand guard hung in a brown scabbard at the left side of his waist. Gallatin silently unsheathed his sword and stood still, awaiting an order.

"Since I control a monster in the central Monster Zone, I can also Summon this. Take flight, Eagle Knight of the Skies!" (5/1700/1500) he then called, placing his second Monster Card on his Deck and building up his army.

With a rush of wind, a massive golden eagle-like bird descended from the sky, its wings kicking up a cloud of dust as it let out a mechanical shriek. Its red eyes glowed, and the clicking and whirring of its gears soon became apparent. The knight, himself, stood atop the mechanical eagle, his red cape flowing in the wind, occasionally battering against his pointed silver armor, the long spike on his helmet glinting in the light. Two metal hilts flared into life with streams of energy, transforming into twin blades as a bright light briefly flared up inside the beak of the eagle, the energy crackling dangerously.

"Not bad, but I still have Absolute Zero on my side," Sly said, thinking that he had the strongest monster, until he saw Masaru smirk.

"Guess again, Sly. I activate my Trap Card, Soul of the Paladin!" he called out, revealing his face-down, which he then proceeded to explain. "It returns Morgana to my Deck and reduces the Attack Points of your Absolute Zero by 800 Points."

With Absolute Zero dropping down to 1700 Attack Points, Masaru had the advantage in the Duel.

"Gallatin, start off by attacking Sparkman!" Masaru called out. Sparkman was blasted off the field and Sly's Life Points dropped down to 3300.

"Now, Eagle Knight, attack Absolute Zero!" he then commanded.

As Eagle Knight charged at Absolute Zero, Masaru then said, "Heads up, Sly. Eagle Knight gains 300 extra Attack Points since I control more monsters."

After Absolute Zero was struck and Sly's Life Points dropped further, Sly announced, "You just triggered the power of Absolute Zero! Now that he's gone to the Graveyard, all the monsters you control get sent there too!"

With Sly's announcement, Eagle Knight was encased in ice before it shattered to pieces, ice beginning to form around Gallatin.

However, Masaru suddenly spoke. "Sorry to disappoint you, Sly, but Gallatin's staying since my Castle is still standing!"

With that statement, Gallatin broke free from the ice, causing Masaru to end his turn.

"I'll play another face-down. Your move."

 **(Sly: 3000)**

After his draw, Sly smiled at the card he had drawn—Fusion Recovery.

Wasting no time, he made his move. "I activate Fusion Recovery to bring Polymerization and Elemental HERO Woodsman back to my hand."

"Next, I Summon Elemental HERO Stratos," the blue turbine hero appears (4/1800/300) Sly then said before adding, "and since Stratos was Summoned, he can call for backup, so come and join the battle, Elemental HERO Ocean!"

Adding the new HERO to his hand, Sly then held out Polymerization and made his next move. "Time for more Polymerization action. I fuse Elemental HERO Woodsman and Elemental HERO Ocean to Summon Elemental HERO Terra Firma!" a solid white humanoid monster, blue crystals fixed atop its pointed shoulders, and a sole red one placed into its chest."(8/2500/2000)

With Terra Firma on his side, Sly then decided to show Masaru just how powerful his Fusion Monster was.

"I activate Terra Firma's special ability! Now, by sending Stratos to the Graveyard, Terra Firma gains Attack Points equal to that of Stratos Attack." (ATK: 4300)

"Terra Firma, attack Gallatin!" Sly ordered.

Terra Firma shot at Gallatin, slamming his right fist into the opposing monster's chest, only for Masaru to make a move. "Castle of Benevolence protects Gallatin from destruction!"

"That's true, but your Life Points aren't so lucky!" Sly told Masaru who groaned out as he took 2100 Points of damage.

"With that, I Set a card and end my turn," Sly said, placing a card face-down and wondering how Masaru would strike back.

 **(Masaru: 1000)**

"I activate the Spell Card Grade-Up!" Masaru called.

The card materialized on the field, showing the image of Blaster Blade—a man in white armor—resting on the hilt of his sword, his eyes closed and his head bowed slightly, the much larger white silhouette of a man—King of Knights, Alfred—that stood behind him standing out against the dark blue background.

Masaru went on to explain the card's effect. "By sending Gallatin to the Graveyard, I can Summon my ultimate monster. Come forth, King of Knights, Alfred!" (8/2800/2500) Masaru yelled, causing Gallatin to shatter to pieces before reforming to take on the appearance of Masaru's greatest monster.

The knight, himself, stood atop the mechanical eagle, his red cape flowing in the wind, occasionally battering against his pointed silver armor, the long spike on his helmet glinting in the light. Two metal hilts flared into life with streams of energy, transforming into twin blades as a bright light briefly flared up inside the beak of the eagle, the energy crackling dangerously.

"Now the effect of Alfred activates and increases the Attack Points of all my Monsters by 200 Points," he said Alfred's Attack Points rose to 3000.

"3000 Attack Points!?" Sly questioned in awe.

Masaru nodded, only to then say, "I'm far from finished, because I now call Little Sage, Marron." (4/1500/1200)

A blue-eyed boy with red glasses took to the field, his tidy blond hair mostly covered by a large blue hat with a white stripe with blue trimming running from the center of one side to the other, a red, diamond-shaped gem set into the hat just above Marron's forehead. The boy seemed to be wearing a pair of headphones, a blue strap extending over the top of the hat and ending at the boy's ears where, on either side, it developed into two white circles with a large orange and red circular design emblazoned upon them. A gem similar to the one on the front of the hat embedded in the left trap, a long, white strip of cloth dangling down from it.

He wore a white chest plate that extended up to his shoulders, a strip of metal running from the center of the chest plate down his front and back, a red stripe running from top to bottom down his armor. A large diamond-shaped red gem was embedded in the center of the chest plate, a thick blue line following the shape of the gem just below where the gem was embedded. White gloves with a blue line around the wrists and near the tops partially covered his blue shirt which extended down to his white metal belt with a blue line running down the center, a red and orange disk similar to the ones on his headphones adorning each hip, a yellow disk set just below those on dark blue strips of cloth with white trimming that hung down to his knees, covering puffy dark blue pants that ended in light blue diamonds just above his white heeled boots with dark blue patterns.

Under his left arm, he held a red spell book with a black cross on both the front and back covers, both covers having a yellow gem set into the upper left corner, three green gems extending down underneath it in a line. Lifting it up, he opened it and flicked through the yellowing pages, trying to find the appropriate spell for the situation at hand.

"Since Marron was successfully Summoned, its effect allows me to Summon Wingal," he said, placing the card in a Spell and Trap Card Zone. (4/600/1000)

With a bark, a small blue dog with a white underside which extended to its paws, and wing-like ears took to the field. Long brown hair with a yellow streak streamed from its head, the same brown color tipping its tail. In its teeth, the dog gripped a small dagger with a brown handle, a gold hand guard, and a green gem set into the gold pommel. Red eyes scanned the field for enemies as a red, tattered scarf fluttered in a breeze that neither Duelist could feel. A brown sheath for its dagger was strapped to its left paw.

"By switching Wingal to Defense Position, it can increase the Attack of Alfred by 800 Points," Masaru explained. With his monster powered up, Masaru exclaimed, "Alfred, destroy Terra Firma!"

Following Masaru's command, Alfred crushed Terra Firma with his mighty blade, enveloping Sly's side of the field in a massive blast which forced him to shield his body as his Life Points dropped.

 **(Sly: 1700)**

"Now that Terra Firma is gone, Marron shall attack you directly!"

"Not so fast, Masaru! I play my Trap, Mirror Force!" Sly suddenly commanded before telling Masaru about the card's effect. "With Mirror Force, I can destroy all of the monsters that you have that are in Attack Mode!"

With that said, while Marron was destroyed by his own Attack. Alfred was unaffected due to the Castle of Benevolence protecting him.

With no more monsters left to attack, Masaru spoke. "I end my turn, and now that my turn is over, Wingal's Effect wears off and Alfred's Attack Points drop back down to 3000."

Seeing that he was in a tight corner, but having faith in himself and his cards, Sly drew and made his move.

"I play Graceful Charity!" Sly told Masaru, holding out his Spell Card before saying, "Now, I get to draw three more cards, but in exchange, I must get rid of two afterwards."

After Sly drew his cards, he discarded Elemental HERO Bladedge and Elemental HERO Avian, for he had everything set for his victory.

Sly then announced, "Now, I play Miracle Fusion! By banishing Bladedge and Wildheart from my Graveyard, I can Summon Elemental HERO Gaia!" gargantuan monster rose, coated in black metal with red gems dotting its armor, its massive arms no doubt powerful enough to tear the ground asunder. (6/2200/2600) The "Since Gaia was Fusion Summoned, half of Albert's Attack Points are taken from him and added to my monster." (Gaia: 3700, Albert: 1500)

With Gaia powered up and Albert drained of 1500 Attack Points, Sly announced, "It's all over Masaru. Gaia, attack Albert with Graviton Slammer!"

Slamming his right fist into the ground, Gaia created a powerful shockwave that caused the ground before him to shoot upwards, right at Alfred, striking the monster in the chest and knocking him down while Masaru, too, was knocked down from the impact while the remainder of his Life Points dropped to 0. Sly had won the Duel.

 **(Masaru: 0)**

As the holograms began to disappear, Sly turned off his Duel Disk and walked towards the other boy. "You were good. No, wait. You were awesome. You almost had me with that Deck of yours," Sly said, extending his hand.

In response, Masaru grabbed his hand and got himself off of the floor. "T-thanks, Sly. It's my Royal Paladin Deck. My father made it for me, and this is my ace card, Blaster Blade," Masaru replied as he showed his card to the white-haired boy.

Sly found himself awestruck as he looked at the card which showed the image a tall warrior with green eyes in pointed white armor, glowing pale blue lines decorating it in places. A red, oval-shaped gem was set into blue portion of the forehead of his helmet which extended back from the white, pointed strip of metal along the front. His armor covered a blue shirt and pants, both the same colour, and both with the same light blue lines that ran across them. Two red, diamond-shaped gems were set into his chest plate and his tasset. Yet another similar gem was set into the hilt of his massive blue and white sword which he hefted up, pointing it at his opponents in challenge.

"Wow, it looks so cool," he said before both were interrupted as they heard the audience cheering on the other side of the room.

"Well, I guess the only thing we can do now is to watch the others' Duel exams," Masaru replied. Sly nodded and the two Ra boys then headed back to the stands.

Ten minutes had passed since Sly had beaten his Duel exam, and he and Masaru were watching Bastion, who was just about to win his Duel exam.

"Wow. That was Bastion Misawa. I heard that he's, like, a super genius," Masaru commented.

Sly nodded in reply. "Yeah. He may be good at passing an essay, but he never loses any focus on his Dueling skills."

At that moment, he heard someone in the PA system declare, "The winner is Bastion Misawa!"

With the match now over, Bastion turned off his Duel Disk and headed to the stands where he met up with Sly and Masaru. "Hey, Bastion. That was a great Duel out there," Sly congratulated him.

"Thank you," Bastion said politely before noticing Masaru and curiously asking, "Sly, who is he?"

"Oh, this is Masaru Hikari. He was my opponent for the exam," he told Bastion, introducing the two.

"I see. It's a pleasure to meet you," Bastion said, holding out his hand. Masaru did the same, shaking it.

"Likewise," he replied.

"Hey, are you going to introduce me?" a girl's voice then asked, causing the three Ra boys to turn to see Kara coming towards them.

"Oh. Hey, Kara," Sly greeted.

Hearing Sly speak to her, Masaru became confused. "Wait, you know her?"

"Yeah, she's the one who saved me from the other Obelisks yesterday," Sly explained.

"Oh. Well, it's nice to meet you. My name is Masaru Hikari," Masaru said shyly.

From his tone, Kara could tell that he was shy, which she found a little cute, making her giggle. "It's nice to meet you, too, Masaru. I'm Kara Edward," he replied, introducing herself.

"Since we all know each other now, how was your Duel exam?" Bastion then asked the light blonde-haired girl, making her turn her attention to Bastion. She nodded and replied.

"Good idea. It was great, since I won."

"That's good. Now, all that's left is-" Bastion started to say, but he was cut off when a voice questioned loudly.

"What?! I'm Dueling an Obelisk, and it's Chazz?!"

Sly, Bastion, Masaru, and Kara turned their heads to the field and saw Jaden talking to Dr. Crowler. Standing next to him was Chazz.

"That's right, Jaden!" said Crowler, sneering at him. "Since you always talk such a big game, I pulled some strings for you so you've got the challenge you deserve, so, congratulations! You'll be Dueling one of the top-ranked students in the school! What an honor! I certainly hope that you were able to get a lot of today's rare cards so that your Deck is up to date!"

Already finished with his Duel exam, Syrus sat with the others in sidelines, watching the last Duel exam with many other students. All of them were excited to see the first time Duel exam involving an Obelisk Blue and a Slifer Red. Of course, many people, presumably the Obelisk Blues, were rooting for Chazz. Then again, the Slifer Red was Jaden Yuki, the same person who beat Dr. Crowler—a senior teacher—so deciding who would win and who would lose would be tough.

' _Oh… I've got a bad feeling about this,'_ Syrus thought, concerned for Jaden. He wasn't the only who had a bad feeling about Jaden's exam. _Wait a minute. I heard that Masaru said that nobody got any rare cards from the card shop 'cause somebody already took all of them, but how di-_ Sly gasped, figuring out who took the rare cards. _Crowler! You were the one that took every rare card and gave them to Chazz?!'_ Sly growled angrily.

Bastion was frowning, knowing that never before had the school allowed such a field test. ' _This is clearly a trap. Only an idiot would agree to it.'_

"Sweet! I'll Duel him!" Jaden said excitedly, everyone else looking on in complete shock that someone from the Slifer Dorm had decided to take on an Obelisk student.

"Is this Jaden really brave, or is he really dumb?!" Kara asked.

"I guess the only thing that we can do is have faith in Jaden," Bastion replied as he narrowed his eyes, staring down at the field.

"All right! Chazz, get your game on. Let's finish what we started in the Obelisk Arena!" Jaden said.

"Indeed. In front of the entire school so that everyone can watch," Dr. Crowler added.

"Yeah! Watch you get slammed by me!" Chazz was more than ready to take down the Slifer Slacker. They activated their Duel Disks and drew their cards as Crowler stepped off the platform.

"Duel!"

 **Jaden: 4000**

 **Chazz: 4000**

"No excuses this time, Chazz!"

"Bring it, Slifer Slacker!"

Jaden drew his sixth card and saw that it was Winged Kuriboh. "All right! It's my little furry friend." He placed it in his hand and picked up the other card. "You remember this guy, don't ya, Chazz?" He Summoned a big, bulky hero in Defense Mode. "Elemental HERO Clayman, in Defense Mode, and I end my turn." (4/800/2000)

"Not after what I have in store for him. Don't think that pile of pebbles can protect you from this!" Chazz drew his card and saw that victory was in his hand. Thanks for the cards, Crowler! Chazz thought somewhat thankfully.

 _ **(Flashback)**_

 _ **"This guy came out of nowhere and took every rare card before any of us could get any." Torimaki was explaining the fact that the rare cards had been taken by someone to Chazz and Raizou.**_

 _ **"Yeah. We couldn't get any. Sorry, Chazz," Raizou said, scratching his head.**_

 _ **Chazz stopped walking and turned to face his followers. "You know what's sorry? It's you two that can't get any rare cards, but you know what? I don't care, because there is nobody out there that can even beat me!"**_

 _ **"Unless that nobody is happens to be Jaden Yuki!"**_

 _ **The three Obelisks turned around and saw the cloaked man.**_

 _ **Torimaki pointed at the cloaked man. "That's him! That's the guy who took all the rare cards back at the card shop."**_

 _ **"Rare cards? What rare cards? Oh, wait. You mean these rare cards?!" The cloaked man opened his jacket and revealed all the rare cards that he taken.**_

 _ **Chazz scowled, gritting his teeth. "All right. Who are you and what do you want?"**_

 _ **"Come on, Chazz. You should know your headmaster." The cloaked man revealed his face to the three Obelisk boys.**_

 _ **"Oh, it's just Mr. Crowler," Raizou said.**_

 _ **Crowler fell anime-style, but was able to regain his composure. "It's Dr. Crowler to you! Anyway, what I want is simple." He pointed to Chazz. "I'm gonna give you all the rare cards to use and defeat Jaden Yuki, once and for all!"**_

 _ **"But, we're not in the same Dorm," Chazz reminded him. "They can't have me Duel against him."**_

 _ **"Oh, don't worry about that. I'll make it happen, and then once you beat him with the rare cards, he's gonna wish that he never applied to Duel Academy!" Crowler snickered, and then descended into maniacal laugher.**_

 _ **(Flashback ends)**_

"I activate Magical Mallet!"

"What's that?" Jaden asked.

"A redo. All the cards that are in my hand that I don't want are sent back to my Deck. I shuffle it and draw the same amount of cards that I sent to my Deck," he answered.

"A rare card on the first turn?! How!?" Syrus gasped.

"It's a very dangerous one, too," Kara added. "Now, Chazz will essentially be able to pick any cards that he doesn't want and swap them for cards that he does want."

"I haven't gotten to the best part!" said Chazz, redrawing before revealing Magical Mallet in his hand. "See, Jaden, I got to reshuffle Magical Mallet, too, so if I draw it again, which I just did, I can play it again and again, and that comes in handy when I'm looking for this! V-Tiger Jet! Sharpen your claws for Attack Mode!"

A yellow-colored jet-like tiger roared as it flew onto the field, using the boosters on his back to keep it aloft. The dark-colored green wings were spread out, and his claws automatically popped out and sharpened. (4/1600/1800)

"There's a lot more where that came from!" Chazz wasn't quite finished as he activated a Spell Card. "Check out the magic of Frontline Base! It lets me Summon a Level 4 or below monster this turn, and I have just the one! I play W-Wing Catapult in Attack Mode!"

A big blue jet-like monster zoomed out onto the field right alongside V-Tiger Jet. (4/1300/1500)

"Gentlemen, start your engines! Now, merge! All right! The VW-Tiger Catapult!"

The two monsters flew upwards before attaching to each other, with V-Tiger Jet on top of W-Wing Catapult, the monsters combining together as one. (6/2000/2100)

"But, wait! I'm not done yet, 'cause he still has his special ability!"

"That's not good!" Jaden said, a bead of sweat trailing down his forehead.

"Gimme a break! Is this guy's turn gonna end sometime this century?" Masaru complained, also nervous about what sort of special ability the monster had up its sleeves.

"By sending a card to the Graveyard, I can force one of your monsters into Attack Mode!" Chazz explained excitedly. "So, after this Heat Seeker Flip from my Tiger Catapult, your Life Points are toast!"

Clayman struggled to stay down, but he was forced to stand up. He'd never get the chance to redeem himself from the previous Duel thanks to Chazz's effect monsters! Not only that, but he was getting blown up by missiles being fired from the Union monster!

 **Jaden: 2800 LP**

 **Chazz: 4000 LP**

Crowler and Chancellor Sheppard were enjoying the predicament, since they were observing from an upper room with glass windows, although Crowler was more excited, seeing Jaden slowly losing.

"Did you see that, Chancellor? Looks like Jaden can't Duel with the big boys, after all. I guess he's not as good as he thinks he is," Crowler said, leaning close to the glass windows.

"I'll finish off with one card face-down!"

"Yeah! Go ahead and finish up," Jaden said, "'cause I'm just gettin' warmed up! Speaking of, here's someone who can really turn up the heat! Elemental HERO Sparkman in Defense Mode, and I'll throw down a face-down!"

The man of electricity showed himself on the field, crossing his arms over his chest as he assumed a defensive position. (4/1600/1400)

"Not much he can do with all the rare cards Chazz seems to have," Bastion commented.

"It's just not fair!" said Syrus.

Alexis, who was also watching the match from the crowd, began to think angrily. _This is a complete mismatch! How can Jaden fight back when he doesn't know what he's fighting?!_

"Ready for round 2, you Slifer Slime?" Chazz taunted eagerly, drawing a card. "Well, X-Head Cannon is, and thanks to Frontline's magic, so is Z-Metal Tank!"

A monster blue and yellow monster with matching cannons, along with another yellow monster that was crab-like, appeared next to each other, ready to fight. (4/1800/1500) (4/1500/1300)

"X and Z?! Oh, man! That can only mean one thing!" Syrus spoke, realizing what was about to be brought upon his poor friend Jaden.

"Now, I play my face-down card, Call of the Haunted!" Chazz yelled. "In case you slept through that class, as well, it allows me to bring back a monster from my Graveyard, and I have Y-Dragon Head! It's what I discarded through my Catapult's special ability!"

A red robotic dragon-like monster was the last of its kind to join forces with the other Machine monsters, each knowing what to do next. (4/1500/1600)

"Now, I combine them all to form XYZ-Dragon Cannon!"

The monsters all merged together, stacking upon each other and combining their strengths in order to conquer their opponent. (8/2800/2600)

Gasps and cries were heard all throughout the arena, the audience shocked to see such a rare and powerful monster on the field.

"Now, Chazz has two monsters with over 2000 Attack Points each!" said Bastion.

"But wait, Jaden! There's more!" said Chazz. "Actually, less! Sure, they say two's better than one, but I'd have to disagree, especially if the one in question is the ultimate VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon!"

Suddenly, both powerful robotic monsters merged once more, creating a much bigger, taller, and more importantly, stronger monster with their combined powers. (8/3000/2800)

Everyone stared in awe at the much more powerful monster, the Machine being twice as strong as the last two. This was one of the ultimate Union monsters in the game, and he had some wicked effects, as well as his Attack Points.

"Makes your Sparkman look like a heap of trash."

Jaden became surprised as he saw his Sparkman disappear in a small whirlwind, leaving him with no monsters and no defenses to protect himself. "Sparkman! What did you do, Chazz?"

A smirk traveled across Chazz's face. "Oh, I'm sorry! Didn't I tell you about VWXYZ's special ability? He allows me to remove one card from your field once per turn, and if you think that's impressive, just wait until you see his attack! An attack that will strike your Life Points directly!"

"I don't think so, Chazz! I have a Trap! A Hero Emerges!" said Jaden.

"Blast!" Crowler cursed.

"'A Hero' what?" Chazz wondered, not even interested.

"A Hero Emerges! As in, emerges onto the field, 'cause now you have to randomly choose a card from my hand, and if it's a monster, I get to play it, so take your pick, Chazzy!"

Infuriated with the rude insult, Chazz, once again, chose to ignore him. "Yeah, yeah, whatever! The middle one!"

"Hmm…" Jaden looked at Chazz. "Thanks, Chazz, 'cause I play this! Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in Defense Mode!"

The female fire manipulator emerged onto the field, kneeling down and protecting herself. (3/1200/800)

"I don't think so! When VWXYZ-Dragon Cannon attacks, I get to choose your monster's Mode, and you know what? I choose Attack Mode, which means, not only will she be zapped, but your Life Points will, too!"

Aiming at the fire user, VWXYZ-Dragon Cannon fired a shot, hitting Burstinatrix and making the ground explode, delivering a blow to a huge chunk of Jaden's Life Points.

 **Jaden: 1000 LP**

 **Chazz: 4000 LP**

"Jaden!" Syrus cried out while Crowler laughed. This was perfect for him. Just another hit like that, and Jaden was a goner, for sure!

"Aw, what's the matter, Jaden?" Chazz cooed mockingly. "Having some test anxiety? Don't worry! It'll be over soon!"

"No way, Chazz!" Jaden decided, glaring at him. "I've got a whole army of vicious monsters in my Deck just waiting to get at you! This isn't over; it's just barely started! My draw!" Jaden drew his card and gasped as he saw what card he had drawn.

 _ **(Flashback)**_

 _ **As Jaden was waiting for his Duel exam, he began to open the letter that was given to him by Ms. Dorothy at the card shop, and Jaden began to read it.**_

 _ **"Jaden, I'm sending these cards to you. Take good care of them, and I hope these cards can help you to become the next King of Games!"**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Your friend and mentor,**_

 _ **Koyo Hibiki.**_

 _ **Jaden put the note down, opened the pack, and gasped as he saw the cards that he had been given.**_

 _ **(Flashback end)**_

"What do you think, Winged Kuriboh?" Jaden whispered. The image of Winged Kuriboh cooed at Jaden, telling him to Summon him.

"Well, okay! If you say so! Let's do it! I Summon my cute Winged Kuriboh in Defense Mode!"

The little brown-haired Fairy floated onto the field, curiously looking around with his wide, dark eyes, happy to have been Summoned. (1/300/200)

"SQUEEEEEEEAAAALLL!"

The moment that Winged Kuriboh came into play, almost all of the girls started to scream and squeal with joy, shouting various comments about cute the Winged Kuriboh was, which made Sly, Syrus, Bastion and Masaru sweat drop.

"Wow."

"Yes. Who would've thought that Winged Kuriboh could really get the girls' attention?"

"Aw! Look how so cute it is!" The four boys looked at Kara who stared at Winged Kuriboh with heart shapes in her eyes.

"I set one card face-down and end my turn." He placed a face-down card behind the little fur ball with wings.

"But, that's it? All Jaden's been doing is playing defense!" Masaru said.

I sure hope Jaden knows what he's doing! Sly thought, concerned.

"All done, huh?" Chazz snickered. "Good, because now I can cook that Kuriboh, and I like mine well-done! There's about to be a fried fur ball on the field, loser!"

"HA! You don't scare me, Chazz."

"No big deal! I don't have to! That's his job! Dragon Catapult Cannon, attack!"

The VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon fired a laser from one of his cannons, no doubt thinking that one should suffice for a weak monster like Winged Kuriboh.

All right! Secret weapon time! Jaden decided, having waited for the right moment. "I Sacrifice two cards and activate… Transcendent Wings!"

An angel fell from the sky and bestowed upon Winged Kuriboh huge angelic wings which sprouted from Winged Kuriboh's back, the feathers scattering all over the field like blessings. Just as the laser hit Winged Kuriboh, his new wings protected him, deflecting the attack and shocking Chazz.

"It can't be!"

"Oh, yes it can! Transcendent Wings has evolved Winged Kuriboh into a Level 10 monster, and it gets better, too! By Sacrificing himself, Kuriboh destroys all monsters in Attack Mode and inflicts their Attack Points as damage to you! Kuriboh, why don't you go ahead and show him how it works?"

The laser that had been fired towards Winged Kuriboh bounced back towards VWXYZ - Dragon Catapult Cannon, annihilating him without a single trace left.

 **Jaden: 1000 LP**

 **Chazz: 1000 LP**

"Lucky punk…" Chazz grunted, upset about losing his strongest monster.

"Lucky?" Jaden wondered. "Nah. I just happen to have a soft spot for old ladies, but not for you, Chazz, and that's too bad, because with 1000 Life Points apiece, and my turn coming up, all I need is the right monster and you'll be finished! Here goes something!"

Drawing a card, Jaden smirked before laying his monster card down on his Duel Disk. "Oh, yeah! Here comes… Elemental HERO Avian!" (3/1000/1000) the greenish hero with wings arrived to the field.

"Avian, attack!"

The feathered hero flew up and fired some of his feathers at Chazz, hitting him in the chest, causing him to collapse to his knees in defeat as his Life Points dropped to 0.

 **Jaden: 1000 LP**

 **Chazz: 0 LP**

Winner: Jaden

Astonished, Syrus's surprised expression changed to a happy one as he cheered with the crowd. "Jaden did it! Jaden won!" he cried out happily, jumping up and down with excitement for his best friend.

Crowler's jaw dropped as he sputtered, "T-that's impossible! Not with all the rare cards I've given to Chazz! T-this simply can't be!"

Turning to Crowler, Sheppard seemed a little confused. "Rare cards? What exactly are you talking about, Crowler?"

Crowler shrieked, completely forgetting that Sheppard was right next to him. "N-nothing! I-I have to go grade some tests!"

"Thank you! Thank you!" Jaden gladly took in all the cheers from the audience. He turned to the depressed Chazz and pointed his middle and index finger at him. "That's game! We should Duel again sometime, Chazz!"

Growling, Chazz glanced up at Jaden. "Oh, we will!"

"Jay! Jaden!"

Looking back, Jaden saw Bastion, Syrus, Sly, Masaru, and Kara running up to him.

"That was well-played, Jaden!" Sheppard called through the intercom. "Not in the history of our dear Academy has a Slifer Dueled an Obelisk during these exams! Jaden, not only did you hold your own, but you won! Your courage against overwhelming odds has been inspiring! It is with great pride that I grant you permission to move up to Ra Yellow! Good job!"

The crowd cheered and applauded Jaden even further, fully accepting his promotion, and his friends were glad, though some Obelisk Blues were disappointed with Chazz's loss to a Slifer Red.

"Ra Yellow? You did it!" Syrus cheered, hugging Jaden from behind.

"Good show, Jaden! Allow us to be the first to welcome you to the Ra Dorm!" said Bastion, holding out his hand along with Sly and Masaru, smiling.

Jaden took it, shaking it. "Thanks!"

Syrus pulled back from Jaden, watching as confetti rained down on them as a part of the celebration. ' _Aw, man! I knew Jaden wouldn't stay a Slifer for long! Syrus thought, giving a sad smile. I hate to see him go, but I know it's for the best! Hopefully, we can still be friends, at least!'_

(Scene change)

"Wow, I still can't believe it!" said Chumley as he and Syrus were hanging out in their room. "Jaden, all grown up and getting to the next level! How about that?"

Syrus sighed, laying his head on the desk. "Yeah… I just wished he would have said goodbye to us. That's all I wanted."

The door burst open, and Jaden stepped in with that usual happy expression on his face. "Hey! What's up?"

"Jaden?! Why are you here?" Syrus wondered, so glad and surprised to see him.

"I just wanted to say congrats on your field test! Oh, and I live here!"

"W-what? But, I thought you wanted to go to Ra Yellow! I mean, they have more comfortable dorms there!" Syrus reminded him. He didn't understand why he didn't go, but he was so happy that he might be staying!

"Well, sure, they have clean sheets, a lack of cockroaches, and comfy blazers, but without you or Chumley, it's not my home!"

Syrus couldn't help but burst into tears as he rushed over and hugged him tightly, crying into his chest. "I-I thought I'd never get to see you again! Waaaah!" He buried his face in Jaden's shirt, continuing to cry.

"S-Syrus!" Jaden cringed, trying to yank him off as he was still crying. "Hey! Easy, Syrus! Come on! Get off!"

"Let me just give you a few more hugs!"

"It's not the hugs! It's the waterworks!" Jaden laughed.

Chumley laughed, as well.

 **Darkmaster1117: Alright, on the next chapter of Yugioh GX! Seven Stars Saga, someone call a stranger to come at Duel Academy and duel jaden, who is this person and what does he want? Now if anyone has any questions, i'll answer to them in the reviews or pm me which ever works for me and if you guys or girls want to be in my story, pm me so we can talk. I'm Darkmaster1117 saying goodnight.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DarkMaster1117: All right! Here's the fifth chapter!**

 **Credits go to my beta reader (EagleTsubasa), and to my author friends: Sanokai, Liquid Phazon**

 **Special thanks to jayb and PNzer Tiger.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, or the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise. Within this chapter, references will be made to Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's and Please Teacher!/Please Twins!, which I also do not own.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **(Location: Obelisk dorm)**

Alexis stood outside the Obelisk Blue dorm, carrying a single rose in her hand. She began to look to her left and right to make sure that she hadn't been spotted by Miss Fontaine or security. As she began walk away, she heard a voice say, "Boo."

Alexis jumped at the sound of voice coming from behind her, and she hesitantly turned around. A wave of relief swept over her when she saw Kara and Samuel standing behind her.

"Kara, Samuel, you guys scared me," Alexis said as she tried to calm down, feeling her heartbeat begin to slow down.

"So, what were you up to?" Kara asked casually as she leaned against the wall.

"Nothing," Alexis replied. "I heard a noise and I wanted to see what it was."

Kara raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure it wasn't just me trying to scare you back to your room?" Alexis stared at Kara, her jaw dropping, and Kara laughed. "Don't worry. I'm not going to tell on you," she reassured Alexis, making her sigh and smile.

However, Samuel had to ask. "But, what are you doing out here at this time of night?"

Alexis showed them the rose, causing both to look upon it, then back at Alexis with confused expressions.

"Come on. I'll show you guys," Alexis offered.

The other two Obelisk students nodded and they followed her into the forest. The full moon was high in the night sky, giving Alexis, Kara, and Samuel a clear view of their path.

They continued to walk until Alexis stopped. The other two Obelisk students stopped behind her at the sight of a large, run-down building with boards over the windows and a front door that had been broken open. They knew that the building was called the Abandoned Dorm; rumor had it that it used to be another Obelisk Blue Dorm, but several Obelisk students somehow disappeared without a trace, so Chancellor Sheppard had no choice but to shut the dorm down and forbid access to students. Kara and Samuel already knew the story about the Abandoned Dorm, but the real question on their minds was about what it had to do with Alexis.

Alexis squatted down and she placed a rose near the front of a pillar. "Be at peace, Atticus, wherever you are," she whispered sadly.

Alexis rose and she turned to Kara and Samuel. "My brother, Atticus, was in this dorm," she explained. "Somehow, he just vanished, and I've been looking for him ever since that day." Alexis sighed and she closed her eyes. "So, now you guys know why I left the dorm without saying anything. I know he's out there somewhere, and I'm gonna bring him back," she explained.

Kara looked at Alexis sympathetically and Samuel nodded quietly in understanding.

Alexis politely stifled a yawn. "We'd better get back to our dorm before we get caught by security," she suggested.

Kara and Samuel nodded, and they left the Abandoned Dorm without another word.

 **(49 minutes prior at the Slifer Red Dorm Mess Hall)**

"Light?"

"Check."

"Deck?"

"Check"

"Sandwiches?"

"Sandwiches?"

Chumley gulped. "Check."

"Chumley!"

Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley were sitting on one of the table with a candle and a Deck in middle of the table. "You were supposed to save the sandwiches for us, too," Jaden scolded his friend.

"Yeah? Well, next time, tell me something so I can save some for you guys," Chumley protested defensively.

Jaden and Syrus rolled their eyes.

"By the way, what are we doing here, exactly?" Chumley asked.

Before anyone could answer, they heard a knock on their front door.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Syrus asked as he turned to Jaden with a raised eyebrow.

"Um… Yeah, I am," Jaden chuckled nervously.

"Who…?" Syrus asked with a frown.

The brunette didn't answer him as he went to open the door and smiled at the sight of Sly and Masaru.

"Hey, Jaden," Sly said.

"Hey, Sly, and… Uh… Who are you?" Jaden asked Masaru.

"Oh, well, this is Masaru. He was my opponent for the exam… I hope it's okay that I brought another friend along, " Sly explained.

"Masaru, huh?" Jaden asked. "Nice to meet you, and don't sweat it Sly. The more the merrier," Jaden reassured him.

"Oh… I forgot," Jaden said sheepishly as he turned to his roommates. "Guys, this is Sly and Masaru. I thought it would be cool to have more guys in the group," he explained.

"Nice to meet ya," Syrus said politely as he extended his hand to Masaru while Sly shook Chumley's hand.

"All right. We've got more people, but you haven't explained what we're doing here," Chumley pointed out.

"Well, since we have enough people, we're gonna be telling scary stories, " Jaden explained. He turned to the Ra boys. "Did ya get the goods?" he asked.

Masaru produced a bag of popcorn and some sodas.

"All right. Since we got that out of the way, who's going first?" Jaden asked. His eyes settled on Chumley. "Chumley, would ya like to go first?" he asked.

Chumley shook his head. "Sorry. I may be good at eating grilled cheese all day, but I'm not a fan of storytelling."

Syrus raised his hand as if he were answering one of Dr. Crowler's questions. "I'll do it, and I have a good one," he volunteered.

When everyone was seated, the blue-haired boy drew his first card, a Level 4 monster called Earthbound Spirit.

"All right! You got a Level 4 monster! Now, here's how it works," Jaden said happily. "The rules are that you have to tell a scary story, the level of which depending on the Level of the monster. Since you've drawn a mid-Level card, your story must have mid-level scares," Jaden explained, looking forward to what his friend had planned to spook them.

"All right. Well, it all started at night. Everyone was sleeping when I heard something outside, so I checked it out alone, and once I was outside, I saw something in the woods. I went out into the woods, and underneath the full moon, I saw a path leading to a cavern that seemed… abandoned!" Syrus said.

"Oh, really?" Jaden asked, interested. "Then what?"

"Then, at the back of the cavern, I saw a mysterious lake, so I looked in very carefully, and under just the right angle of light, at the very bottom of the lake, beyond my reflection, I saw a rare and powerful Dark Magician. Naturally, I went to get it, but when I reached out for it… an arm shot out of the water, grabbed me, and began to _pull me into the lake! AAAAAHHHHHHHH! Help me! Not the water! Not the water!_ "

Apparently, Syrus had gotten so into his story that he thought he was living it out.

"Wait a minute. Water's not so scary," Jaden said.

"Not even dirty, swampy water?" Syrus asked.

Jaden, Sly and Masaru shook their heads, causing Syrus to sigh.

"You're right. Only a chump would be afraid of a story like that," he said, unaware that Chumley had taken a position in the far corner of the room.

Sly and Masaru were sweat dropping at the chubby kid's actions.

"All right. I guess it's my turn." Sly shuffled the Deck and drew, revealing the card that he'd drawn to be a Level 6 monster.

"All right! You've drawn The Fiend Megacyber. Now, you must tell a very scary story that'll make other people wet their pants," Jaden said as his roommates began to hide under the table.

"Uh… I think I'm gonna go and get some Z's," Chumley said, trying to leave until Syrus grabbed his arm.

"Come on, Chumley. How scary could Sly's story be?" Syrus asked, frightened.

Sly looked at his friends' faces, lit by the flickering candle, frowned and began his story. "There was a mystery in a small town—Lake Kizaki—and their school, Kizaki High School, that involved this lake." His eyes flickered as everyone quieted down. "It was summer, years ago, when several classmates from the High School were camping by the lake. As people became sleepy, they went into their tents, and soon, the campground was quiet." He glanced around the circle again, and saw that their attention was focused on him.

"Then, one of the boys thought he heard a noise and crawled out of his tent. Standing up, he saw something behind the campsite and froze in place. A short time later, his buddy noticed the empty sleeping bag and also crawled out of the tent. Seeing that his friend wasn't in sight, he started to wake the rest of the group. One of the girls came out with her camera and suddenly took a picture of the trees behind the campsite. She quickly fainted and fell to the ground. Everyone ran towards the unconscious girl and saw what she had seen. In the trees was a female figure that wasn't entirely solid, and she was floating there with the body of their missing friend."

"So, what happened next? You can't leave it there!" Syrus protested.

Sly shook his head. "That was about all there was to the story." He gave a devilish smile. "Except the boy ended up in the hospital and no one else would talk about what happened, or so the school mystery says."

"Well, that's one scary story. Too bad it's not real," Jaden chuckled, but he stopped when he noticed that the boys were staring at him. "What? Was it something I said?" he asked.

"Actually, Jaden, it _is_ a true story," Sly told him.

"What!?" all of the boys yelled, except for Syrus and Sly.

"Seriously? It's a real story? I mean, I know there's a UFO incident that I heard about in that small town, but a ghost too?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah. Actually, I remember that a girl had taken a picture of the ghost. Her name was Ichigo Morino," Syrus explained.

"That's her. The one who took the picture," Sly said.

"What happened to her and the others?" Masaru asked curiously.

"I don't know. Last time I heard, some reporters were stalking all her friends, asking about the ghost, but they never said anything after that, while the guy ended up in hospital. Well, no one has ever checked up on him, except for his little sister, of course," Sly replied.

"Well, then, guess I'm up," Masaru said as he drew his card—another Level 4 monster.

"Okay. You got a Level 4. Now, remember, it has to have mid-level scares, all right?" Jaden asked.

Masaru nodded, and he began his story. "Okay. Well it all started with a defeated Duelist who was getting tired of losing against his opponents all the time, so he found a way to become a strong Duelist; he performed a ritual called the Sunset Salute Ritual."

"Sunset Salute Ritual?" the others asked.

"Yeah. You see, there's a legend about a mysterious person who reveals himself to the defeated Duelist when he or she asks for a rare but powerful card," Masaru explained. "This person called himself the Skeleton Knight. Anyway, if you meet him, he's supposed to give you a rare card, but the only way to do that is by performing the ritual to summon him. This person successfully summoned the Skeleton Knight, but although he was hoping to get a rare card from the Skeleton Knight, he lost his soul to the Skeleton Knight, himself!"

Both Syrus and Chumley were hiding under the table by this point.

"So, what happened to the defeated Duelist? Has anyone been looking for him?" Sly asked.

Masaru shook his head. "No one really knows what happened to that guy, but people began to fear the legend of the Skeleton Knight, so they decided to forget the Knight, but he got them, too, and that's the end."

"I knew this was a good idea! We got two scary stories, and now I can hope that I can get a high-Level monster so _I_ can tell a really scary story…" Jaden cheered, but the card that he drew was a Level 1 monster, Sinister Serpent.

"Aw, man. I said I hoped that I'd draw a higher-Level monster, not a weak one," Jaden protested as he sweat dropped.

"Oh, good. Finally, no more scary stories." Chumley sighed in relief.

"Yeah, lucky us," Syrus agreed. "Jaden'll hardly have to scare us with that card."

Jaden shrugged. "Well, it's all right, I guess," he said. "I think I have a story that'll do the trick! Well, it's more like a memory than a story. Back when I was a little kid, I used to hear sounds, but not just not any sounds. Some weird ones."

Jaden thought back to when he was a five-year, waking up after a peaceful snooze in his bed. "I was having a nice dream, but then suddenly I heard some strange noises coming from the playroom, and when I woke up I saw a light."  
Jaden recalled rubbing his eye and groaning. "I was scared and curious, so I got out of bed, walked slowly to my playroom's door, and opened it, but I saw nothing but my toy box, my miniature slide, and my Deck box. I bent down and picked up my Deck box…"

Syrus and Chumley blinked, waiting for their roommate to speak further. "Then...?"

"That's the end of the story!"

"That's it?" both boys groaned in disappointment.

Chumley lay back and Syrus placed his head on the table.

"Hey, come on, guys. It wasn't that bad. Just be glad that Jaden was the last to do storytelling," Sly said.

"Yeah, and Jaden, is it true? You still hear those weird noises that you heard as you were growing up?" Masaru asked.

Jaden nodded. "Yeah. I've been hearing them lately," Jaden admitted, scratching his cheek.

"Well, then, I guess that's the end of the scary storytelling, unless there's someone else who wants to jo-" Syrus was interrupted by a maniacal laugh from behind Jaden.

"Hahahaha! I would like to join this frightening storytelling!" Professor Banner said as he carried Pharaoh in his arms.

The three Slifers and the two Ra boys screamed. Chumley and Masaru fell out of their seats, while Jaden, Sly and Syrus managed to cling to the edge of their seats

"You… You already did," Sly said.

"Yeah, and we're kind of on the edge of our seats, here," Jaden added.

"Or, we were," Masaru added while getting back up.

Chumley had went back to cowering in the corner again.

"But, since you're here, why don't you draw a card, Professor Banner? The tougher it is, the scarier it is," Syrus offered the Slifer headmaster.

"Well that certainly sounds easy enough." Banner drew a card, and it was a level 12: Five-Headed Dragon!

"Whoa! That's a Level 12 monster!" Sly said as he saw Syrus and Chumley heading towards the door.

"Hey! Where are you guys going? Don't ya want to hear Professor Banner's story?" Jaden asked.

"I can't get sleep because of really scary stories. No thanks!" Chumley replied.

"Yeah, and I'm going to go to bed so that I won't have any oversleeps for couple of weeks," Syrus lied, preferring not to have to hear another scary story.

"Wait! Don't you two want to hear about the Abandoned Dorm?" Professor Banner asked.

"Abandoned Dorm?" Jaden, Masaru and Sly all asked as Syrus and Chumley went back to their chairs.

Banner nodded and began to tell the story.

"You see, before the Duel Academy's dorms were built, there was another dorm that was intended to be another Obelisk Blue dorm, but unfortunately, several students went missing."

"Where did they go?" Syrus asked.

"Well, that's the mystery of it," Banner replied, "but rumor has it that it had something to do with Shadow Games. Since the dorm was made, the students in it were learning about the seven Millennium Items and the Shadow Games, as well."

"Oh, come on, Professor Banner," Jaden said jokily. "Millennium Items, Shadow Games… All this stuff can't possibly be true."

Professor Banner chuckled as he fixed his glasses.

"But, Jaden, it _is_ real. That's what most people say. I believe that there are Shadow Games around here on this island," Professor Banner replied.

"Okay, you can stop now!" Chumley said while hiding behind his chair.

"But, wait, if that's true, then how come this school is still running if it has Shadow Games and the Abandoned Dorm, as well?" Masaru asked.

"Mmmm. Well, I'm not sure why, but Seto Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba Corporation, has been looking for the missing students for some time now, but he doesn't want to get any accusations from the parents, accusing Kaiba of a crime that he never committed," Professor Banner replied, only to stop when he heard Pharaoh yawning. "Well, I guess it's time for bed, now. Sleep well, students, for tomorrow, we'll talk about Millennium Items and Shadow Games in class," Professor Banner said as he left to go back to his room.

"Good night, Professor Banner," all the boys said.

After Professor Banner had left, Sly turned his attention to Jaden.

"You know, Jaden, before Masaru and got here, we saw a creepy building. It's in the forest," Sly mused.

"Sweet! Then you guys can lead us there!" Jaden replied.

"Wait a second! What do you mean 'us'?" Chumley questioned, standing right next to Syrus, both looking somewhat nervous.

"Yeah, Jay. Wait… You're not thinking…?" Syrus asked, realizing what his roommate was trying to say.

"Tomorrow night, we're gonna see this Abandoned Dorm! Come on! It'll be fun!" Jaden encouraged.

"Y-yeah… It'll be… fun…" Syrus said, trying to hide his worry, but failing.

Hearing this made Chumley add an, "Oh man…"

No one realized that Professor Crowler was outside of the Slifer's Dorm, eavesdropping on the conversation of the Slifer Reds and Ra Yellows.

"This is just the opportunity I've been waiting for!" Crowler whispered, grinning. _I think the Shadow Games should make a comeback, and I know where I can bring it back!_ he thought cunningly as he left to make a phone call to Domino City in the hopes of meeting up with a client with the skills that he desired.

 **(Meanwhile, in an alleyway of Domino City)**

A Duel was just about to wrap up and the Duelist who was losing began to freak out.

"Okay! Okay! You won! Just take whatever you want and go!" he pleaded, wanting his opponent to go away and stop tormenting him.

"What I want…" his opponent began to say, revealing him to be a masked man in a trench coat, "is your soul!" He held up a gold, upside-down pyramid with a single eye at the centre of it, which suddenly started to glow brightly, causing screams to fill the alleyway.

"No. Please, show some mercy!" the defeated Duelist begged, but he was ignored.

The man looked on emotionlessly as the glow spread around the scared man.

"Mercy? What is that?" he asked as the gold light turned white. His opponent screamed and collapsed, his cards scattering on the ground. "Rest in peace in the Shadow Realm," the masked figure then said as he walked up to the unconscious Duelist, but stopped when his cell phone rang. He answered it and then spoke. "Speak."

The person who was on the phone gave him some details about a couple of kids who were heading to the Abandoned Dorm the next night.

"Duel Academy, tomorrow night… I'll be there."

With that, he hung up the phone and smirked.

"Another job, I assume?" a voice asked, which caused the masked man to turn to see his partner, who was wearing a long dark, hooded robe. He, too, was wearing a mask that concealed his identity.

"Yes, and this job is going to make those children know the power of the Shadow Games. Hahahahaha!"

The next day, in class, Professor Banner was teaching while Jaden and Syrus both fell asleep, the other students glaring at them with annoyed expressions. The door was open, Dr. Crowler peeking in at the sleepy Slifers, a smirk on his face.

"This will be the last time you sleep in class, after you have your lesson about the Shadow Games!" He chuckled darkly as he left the classroom.

 **(Location: Lighthouse, Docks)**

The lighthouse's beacon spun around as Dr. Crowler stood near the lighthouse. Hearing footsteps approaching, Crowler turned around, grinning.

"So you're the one they call the 'Shadow Duelist'."

Smoke started to seep from the Shadow Duelist's briefcase. He was fully masked and his clothing consisted of a dark trenchcoat and a hat, hiding his identity even further.

"My opponents call me many names," he said, "but most of it is hard to hear due to their shrieks of terror. You can call me Titan, but enough small talk. What's the job?"

Crowler decided to get straight to the point. "I want you to frighten someone so intensely that he leaves this Academy and never comes back! Up to the challenge?"

"Of course," Titan answered without hesitation. "I never turn my back on a challenge… Neither does my underling."

"Underling?" Crowler asked, but then felt a hand on his shoulder and tensed up. When he turned around, he saw another person wearing dark shades through the fog.

"Boo…"

"AHHHH!" Crowler shrieked as he hid behind the Shadow Duelist. "W-Who's that?!"

"Allow me to introduce my associate, Seeker. He's as vicious as I am," the Shadow Duelist assured.

"Hmmm…" Growing curious, Crowler dashed left and right in front of Titan and Seeker to see if they were serious, with the latter trying to follow his gaze. "My, my! You _are_ good!"

"I'm better than good, and I'll prove it, not just by scaring this someone, but by banishing him to the Shadow Realm!"

"Uh… Yes, well, who do I make the check out to?"

"Titan," the Shadow Duelist replied, "and we'll make sure that these two face the terror of the Shadow Realm!" The fog disappeared, taking the hired men with them.

Having said that, Titan began to move backwards as if moonwalking. He kept getting farther and farther away until he disappeared into a thick mist.

Although he had no clue what he meant, Crowler couldn't care less about what happened to Jaden. "Hmm… Oh, well. If you insist."

 **(Scene change)**

 **(Location: Abandoned Dorm)**

Jaden and the others started their walk to find the Abandoned Dorm. An hour into the trip, they had still found nothing.

"You know, you could think of it as being lost," Jaden said after another failed find, "or you could think of it as us finding a few places where it's not…"

Sly rolled his eyes at the poor joke and continued to hold the flashlight forward. He was standing behind Jaden, but in front of Masaru, Chumley and Syrus.

"Well, it could be worse, ya know," Chumley thought out loud. "Well, worse for Syrus anyway."

"Like how?" Jaden asked.

"We could find a large puddle of dirty swamp water…" Chumley taunted the younger boy.

Syrus glared at him. "Shut up! Chumley, you're the one who refused to take a bath last night because you were scared of the bath water!"

"Come on, guys. Now it isn't the time to argue about Chumley's bad odor," Sly said while he and Masaru covered their noses in response to the from the senior Slifer's odor.

"Hey!" Chumley said.

"Hey, guys… Check it out." Jaden aimed his flashlight ahead of them. They stopped what they were doing and looked ahead to see a rose lying on the ground in front of a wall.

Syrus tugged at Jaden's sleeve. "Look at what's behind it…" Jaden looked up to see a run-down building with boards and debris everywhere,

"The old dorm!"

Chumley moved behind the rest of the boys. "It's probably got lots of ghosts in there, too..."

"Relax, Chumley… No one's here," Masaru assured him.

Jaden and Sly was about to nod in agreement when a loud snapping sound was heard. "What was that?!" Syrus nearly screamed.

Jaden turned and watched Alexis and Kara step into the beam of his flashlight. "Hey, you two… What are you doing here?" he asked.

Alexis frowned. "Funny… We were about to ask you guys the very same thing."

"Well, we heard about the dorm and wanted to check it out…" Jaden explained.

"Well, you shouldn't have; don't you know that kids have a way of disappearing around here?" Alexis inquired, walking closer to them. "Believe me, I know; why else would the Academy close this place off?" she told them.

"Plus, it's completely forbidden. If any faculty members or security catches any of you here, you will get expelled!" Kara warned.

Jaden grinned. "Then, what are you two doing here?" he wondered.

The Queen of Obelisk Blue turned bright red. "I have my reasons, that's why!" she snapped.

Jaden shrank back at the tone of Alexis' voice. "Hey… Alexis, we just came to look around. Don't worry. We'll stay out of your way. I promise!"

Alexis sighed. "Sorry, Jaden." She walked a short distance away from them. "It's just that…"

"Just… what?" Syrus asked.

"One of the kids who disappeared… was my brother," she finished quietly.

Jaden stared at the rose on the ground. _That explains the rose…_ he thought.

"Then, why are you here too, Kara?" Masaru asked.

Kara pointed at Alexis. "I'm making sure that she doesn't get caught."

"So, if Alexis' brother really _was_ one of the kids who disappeared, then the rumors about this place were true the whole time," Sly mumbled to himself.

Syrus looked at the old building again. "I say we go back Jaden…"

"Well, I say we go in. Who knows? It could be fun!" Jaden replied cheerfully.

 _"Say what?!"_ Syrus shouted as he and Chumley looked at the Ra boys, who were making the choice of whether to leave or go inside of the Abandoned Dorm. They merely shrugged.

Jaden, Sly, Masaru and Chumley began to walk towards the dorm, their flashlights lighting their way. Jaden waved at the lagging Slifer and Obelisks. "See you later! he said before disappearing inside.

"Oh, wait up!" Syrus ran in after his friends, not wanting to be left behind and believing in safety in numbers.

Alexis and Kara stayed outside for a little while longer.

"I hope that Jaden knows what he's doing," Alexis said. Kara heard a sound.

"Hey, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That!"

The girls were so busy focusing on the sound that they failed to notice two shadows creeping up behind them. They were snatched into the night with a scream.

The other students were checking out the inside of the dorm. It was more run-down inside than outside. It looked like a storm had hit the rooms and halls.

Jaden laughed. "Sorry… but ya know, this place is sweet! I mean, with some fresh paint, a couple of boxes and a throw rug… we could _so_ totally move in here!"

"You're kidding, right?" Syrus asked. "This place is worse than the Slifer Dorm! I mean… look at this!" He pointed his light to a nearby wall. On it were many symbols and letters which had been carved into the wall or painted onto it. "What the heck is all this?"

"Do you think it has to do with the Shadow Games that Dr. Banner was talking about?" Chumley thought aloud, looking at the marks.

"It could be, since Dr. Banner said that this dorm was also researching the Shadow Games and the seven Millennium Items," Sly explained.

Jaden walked up to the wall and peered closely at one of the sets of symbols. "Hey, you know what? I think this wall shows the seven Millennium Items! The Ring, Puzzle, Scale, Key, Rod, Eye, and Necklace... Never heard of 'em."

Jaden turned his flashlight towards another wall with a photograph on it wall. "That's someone I've never seen before..."

Masaru turned to see that Jaden was pointing his flashlight at the photo of a young brunette wearing the Obelisk uniform.

"Wait, Alexis said that her brother is one of the missing students who lived here here, right?" Masaru asked.

"Yeah. So?" Sly said.

Jaden went up to the picture and grabbed it. "Then, this guy in the picture must be Alexis's brother!"

In another part of the dorm, Alexis woke up in a coffin with her wrists and ankles tied together.

"Where am I?" she wondered.

She heard a sinister voice. "Dangling on a hook, just waiting for your friends to fall into my trap!"

"Jaden…" She gasped. Then, she saw an eye flash in front of her.

In fact, the same thing was happening to Kara elsewhere…

Kara was also tied up inside of a coffin, struggling to get free.

"Don't bother, girly. Those knots are tight!" she heard a creepy and monotonous voice call.

She turned to her left to see a man wearing a dark robe with a white mask.

"Who are you, and what do you want?!"

"Hahahaha! Oh, it's not you that I want. It's your friends!"

"Ahhhhhh!"

The boys continued to look around until a loud scream ripped through the air.

"What was that?" Syrus cringed.

"It sounded like Alexis!" Jaden shouted, running towards the hallway that they came from. The other two quickly followed suit downstairs until Jaden suddenly came to a stop. He bent down and picked something up from the floor.

"It's… It's one of Alexis' cards!" he gasped, holding Cyber Tutu up. "What's going on?"

Before anyone could answer, another scream echoed through the building, but this one was different and it came from the upper floors. "That sounded like Kara!" Masaru said.

"Oh, man!" Syrus whined. "Both of them?! What do we do?!"

"I'll tell you," Jaden said. " Syrus, Chumley, you come with me to find Alexis. Sly and Masaru, you guys look for Kara."

"Shouldn't we all stay together?"

"Then something could happen with Alexis or Kara, and we can't all go in at once. I don't like it either, but this is the best way!" he assured. He shared a quick nod with Sly.

"If you say so," Syrus said as he followed Jaden and Chumley while Sly and Masaru headed in the opposite direction.

The two Ra's boys came to a set of stairs that led down into a basement. Sly stared while Masaru became a bit jumpy.

"The basement is the last place that you go in places like this," Sly said, starting to head down the stairs. Masaru followed him down the creepy stairwell.

The pathway got darker, spikes dangling from the ceiling as he and Masaru came across a small area with a symbol carved onto the floor. Masaru caught sight of something ahead of him. "Look!"

Sly looked ahead of him and saw Kara tied up in a coffin. She was unconscious, but looked okay, otherwise. Stepping out from behind the coffin was a tall man wearing a black robe and a white mask.

He laughed. "My prey has arrived!"

Sly and Masaru glared.

"Who are you!?" Sly asked

"You can call me Seeker…" he said as he unveiled a Duel Disk. "By now, my partner is dealing with the other boys, I assume, and now, I'm gonna Duel you and get a rare card! If you don't Duel me, well, I'll do things to this girl," he warned.

Masaru felt his stomach sink at the thought of his friend getting hurt because he didn't do what he was told. He didn't want her to get hurt. Sly felt the same way.

Sly strapped his Duel Disk on, whipped out his Deck, and placed the Deck in the Deck slot. He and Seeker activated their Disks.

"Welcome to the Shadow Games!"

To be continued…

* * *

 **DarkMaster1117: Sorry, guys. I've been a bit busy lately, and I didn't have much time to write this story, but don't worry. I won't forget you guys.**


End file.
